I am Ayeka
by alighthawk
Summary: Two years after leaving earth Ayeka struggles to find her true self from all the broken shards of her life. The Conclusion
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: AIC/Pioneer created the characters of Tenchi Muyo (Lucky Stiffs) so I don't plan on cashing any royalties on them.

Scenario: This little tale takes place about four years after OVA2. It's a story I never thought I would be doing, but after reading different tales of Ayeka and some not so great T/A fics, this was an itch I needed to scratch. Please let me know what you think.

**"I am...Ayeka" **

By Alighthawk

From the excerpts of the Juraian Gazette in the Juraian year of 25620… 

For the last several years, peace and serenity had been covering the home world of the Juraian Empire ever since the princesses Ayeka and Sasami had been discovered from their long journey from deep space. Rumors of their demise circulated throughout the empire ever since Ayeka's ship Ryu-Oh left off in search for the crowned prince Yosho over 700 hundred years ago in the wake of the surprise attack on the planet by the notorious space pirate Ryoko and her monster ship Ryo-ohki. However, in the last several years, recent reports had indicated that the young royals were stranded on a back water planet on the outer rim of the galaxy called Earth and that a descendent of Prince Yosho was living there, along with the wanted criminal Ryoko and the mad scientist Washu Hakubi, who was also rumored to be dead.

Indeed, when the young women finally returned two months ago, a worldwide celebration was held in their honor. Knowing that the successors to the crown were alive and well, the empire let out a sigh of relief. Media coverage of their arrival was intense and transmitted throughout the universe. Pictures of the happy pony-tailed princess Sasami and her lovely older sister were splattered across the electronic tabloids. However, many people were perplexed at the sight of Princess Ayeka, who for some reason looked to be very saddened by her return to the palace. According to government sources, the princess left the Sol system when it was discovered that the grandson of Prince Yosho, Tenchi Masaki, had made a choice and had chosen the pirate Ryoko over the Princess, as well as rejecting his claim to the Juraian throne... No further information was available.

****

**_                                                ***********************_**

****

Two Years Later… 

****

The sun graced its light over the lush green lands that surrounded the majestic imperial palace, just as it had been doing for the last two years since the return of the daughters of the emperor. Nothing exciting has happened…the Princess Sasami has returned to her private tutoring, tending to her gardens in the rear of the royal court and had taken an interest in the royal pantry, much to her mother Misaki's protests. 

As for the Princess Ayeka, she was immersing herself into her planet's politics since it has been predetermined that she will succeed her father Asuza as ruler when the appointed time comes. Also, the queens Misaki and Funaho have regularly arranged for numerous potential suitors to grace themselves when the time allowed. Men from noble families, military officers or those holding political office would come by and spend an insufferable amount of time talking about themselves and why they should be the one to take the princess' hand in marriage. Ayeka had been going along with her family's plans, thinking that it couldn't be any worse than what she learned about _'that night'. _She had gone along with the notion that her life would be planned out accordingly seeing she was a crowned princess to the throne and so it went on for two years.

However, on this particular bright green sunny morning, things were about to change… 

"Sister…wake up! It's almost noon and we got a lot of things to do today. Mother has scheduled another suitor for you to meet this afternoon and you know how she hates it when you're late for these things!"

Sasami had entered her sister's spacious bedchamber, decorated in lights shades of lavender, violet and gold. The finest mahogany wood the king's craftsmen could make held up her spacious bed, adorned with numerous fluffed up pillows and quilts. Underneath the blankets, a sleepy princess could be heard squirming, reluctantly awakening to another tedious session with potential would-be mates.

"Sasami…I rather stay in bed today if you don't mind…"

"But sis, it's a beautiful day outside, why on Jurai would you want to stay inside?" Sasami innocently asked, not understanding why Ayeka was in such a dour mood.

"You don't know what today is do you?"

"No, why should today be any different…oh, wait. I-I remember now…" The light blue haired girl finally realized what today was. "Sorry Ayeka, Tsunami reminded me just now."

"Perceptive, isn't she?" Ayeka sarcastically replied as she removed the covers above her head and lifted herself against the wooden headboard, her eyes devoid of joy or eagerness for the day to begin. 

"Don't be like that Ayeka. It's been two years since Tenchi made his choice and you said that you'd be ok with it. Can't you be happy for him and Ryoko?"

"I said that I accepted his decision Sasami and I do wish for their happiness, but it doesn't mean I have to like it…"

"Then I guess you won't like what I'm about to tell you sis…" Sasami sheepishly stared at her sister, afraid to reveal something that she received earlier this morning.

"What is it Sasami? Has brother Yosho decided to come back and assume the throne?" The purple-haired woman grumbled, clearly irritated that her sister had some unpleasant news for her.

"Geez, you sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Sasami answered. "Besides your weekly marriage counsel, I'm here to tell you that we received an invitation to go back to Earth…umm, Tenchi and Ryoko are getting married."

Sasami quickly ducked under the base of the bed, in fear of Ayeka throwing a royal fit, but instead the older princess merely sat there, looking more dejected than angry. Sasami carefully walked over to Ayeka, looking concerned that she gave no reaction to the news.

"Uh Ayeka? Are you all right? You didn't say anything when I mentioned Tenchi and Ryoko's marriage."

"I'm fine Sasami…I guess I knew that this day would come so no sense for me to go on a rampage. I'm the first crowned princess of Jurai and as such I should not conduct myself in such juvenile behavior…"

"Funny, you didn't say that when we were on Earth with Tenchi and the others…"

"That was then Sasami…now I have other important matters to attend to such as father grooming me to succeed him and mother planning for my future nuptials, whenever that day comes."

"You mean whomever," Sasami injected as she hopped alongside her sister, her pink eyes expressing concern. "Really Ayeka, you're not going to protest to mother or Auntie Funaho about them picking your future husband? Is this what you really want?" 

Ayeka stared motionlessly towards the ceiling, looking at the grand mosaic depicting the colorful mythical figures of Juraian lore, including Tsunami herself. She remained silent for several seconds before letting out a sigh and forcing a smile towards her younger sibling. 

"I'm the crowned princess of Jurai Sasami; what I like or dislike isn't important. What matters is what my duty requires me to do. I'm sure my appointed suitor will be a pleasant man who knows his place…not unlike some who ran away from their responsibility or those who failed to see what they could have had."

"Ayeka…"

"Sasami…I don't mean to be rude, but I need to be alone for awhile, ok?"

"Sure sis…uh, what about the invitation to Tenchi's wedding?"

"Decide whatever you like Sasami, but I will not be attending. There's just too many memories to deal with and I don't wish to intrude upon their happiness." Ayeka replied as she stood up from bed and reached out for her light blue bathrobe. "Now if you excuse me, I'll be taking a bath. Tell mother that I will meet her in the dining chamber in a half-hour."

"Sure thing sis, catch you later." Sasami said as she stepped outside onto the main hallway, saddened by her sister's decision of not going to Earth for the wedding.

                                                ************************

"Your bath is ready milady and I added rose scented bubbles also. Is there anything else you require?" The chambermaid asked as the princess entered her personal onsen. The room was created shortly after her return to Earth. Sasami had mentioned to their mother that some of their happy moments were at the baths back on Okayama and therefore the Queen had instructed that the old bath chamber be renovated for the future Empress.

"No…nothing else. Thank you Aliza, that will be all." Ayeka politely answered as she entered the warm bubbly pool, her skin feeling tingly from the warm sensation of the water.

As she laid back, the water immersed up to her head, she slowly allowed herself to relax among the moving currents and pink bubbles. Her eyes looked up to see the skylight, watching the rays permeating thru the glass warming up the onsen and the various plants that were arranged throughout the chamber.

_Now this is better…perhaps a good soaking will get me through the day, just like the other times. Something is missing though…the laughter. _

No matter how grand this place was, it didn't compare to the good times she experienced with her sister, Washu, Mihoshi and yes, even Ryoko. The onsen back on Earth had a life of its own when the girls came in and had their fun and games. Even her daily squabbles with the cyan woman were missed.

As her daily routine, Ayeka closes her eyes as she fully immersed herself into the warm pool of water, remembering all the fond memories of Earth, the girls and Tenchi.

_Tenchi…I haven't been thinking about him lately until today. Now after all this time, he will finally take that big step and fulfill what Ryoko has always wanted…what I wanted, but was denied…_

Slowly, her memories drifted back to that night…the night Tenchi made his choice…

**Two Years Ago…**

It was a warm and misty night in Okayama as the Masaki family had just finished eating supper. While the meal itself was superb as usual, the atmosphere was somewhat somber. For most of the evening, everyone was more interested in noticing Ryoko and Tenchi being unusually silent. Ryoko in fact hardly touched her dinner; her facial expression displayed such sadness, which drew stares from the other family members. Tenchi himself hardly ate…it was as if they just received some bad news. When Sasami decided to ask if the food was good, they both repeatedly stated that it was, but that they both weren't feeling well. The gang accepted their explanation and went on to their various routines: Washu back in her lab, Sasami going to her room after cleaning up and playing with Ryo-oki, Mihoshi watching her favorite soaps and Yosho retiring to the shrine. Ryoko was nowhere to be found. Ayeka was going to comment on the pirate's table manners, but decided the better of it. Afterwards she disappeared, which the princess surmised that she was sitting on the roof, plotting her latest attempt to seduce Tenchi.

Oddly enough, Ayeka was about to join Mihoshi when Tenchi came over and asked if he could speak to her privately. She couldn't helped but noticed the serious look on his face, his warm brown eyes having a look of sadness as if something had happened…

Or will happen…

Ayeka agreed and the two young royals made their way towards the tree Funaho for privacy. During the walk, Tenchi was silent, which made the princess restless with anticipation.

_What could he want to say to me? And Ryoko…she was so quiet at dinner. Perhaps Lord Tenchi had said something to her that caused her to act that way, but what was it? What could he had possibly said to Ryoko that would make her…oh wait. Could it be…could it be that he had made his decision? Could the sad expression on her face mean he had chosen me over the pirate? _

Ayeka's mind started to fly off in different directions as she contemplated every possible scenario that could have occurred before tonight. This was it she thought; Tenchi had told Ryoko that he had made up his mind and the decision was that he was in love with Ayeka and not her…

_That's it…it's the only possible explanation. Why else would that demon woman be so sad? She's been rejected and Lord Tenchi feels sadden by telling her this, otherwise she'd be gloating to half the universe by now. _

The violet-eyed woman's heart started to beat faster as they reached the tree by the pond. A slight breeze started to pick up as it brushed against Ayeka's skin, giving the princess goosebumps as she felt this feeling of joy swelled within her. She did have some sympathy for her longtime rival, but right now all she could think about was hearing those words from her prince, the words that she had waited to hear ever since her arrival several years ago. The words that would make her forget the pain she endured when her first love, Yosho left off to fight Ryoko 700 years ago.  

Those words never came…

"Miss Ayeka…you must be wondering why I asked you here tonight…"

"Yes Lord Tenchi…you did ask me rather unexpectedly, but I'm sure you have your reasons." She replied as she began to gaze deeply into the young man's eyes, causing his expression to be even more sullen.

"Uh yes…I do Miss Ayeka, but I don't know where to start." Tenchi began to fidget, his body language showing that he was very uncomfortable with the situation. Ayeka couldn't understand his hesitation, but then again Tenchi was never the decisive type to begin with.

"Lord Tenchi…" Ayeka once again looked into his sad eyes as she reached out and grabbed his hand, trying to calm his nerves. "I understand that you're nervous, but you don't have to be around me. I know what you're about to say…"

"You-you do?"

"Of course I do. I've seen how sad Ryoko looked at dinner and this sudden need to talk to me; it could only mean one thing…"

"Uh, Miss Ayeka? I don't think you…"

"Oh Lord Tenchi…I'm so happy that you have finally realize that you truly love me. I know it must have been hard telling Ryoko that you didn't love her, but perhaps later we can come up with something to cheer her up."

"Ayeka please, I…"

"And maybe now you will decide to come back to Jurai with me and accept father's offer of succeeding the throne when the time comes. Oh, my prince we will be so happy…"

"LADY AYEKA!!!" Tenchi screamed out to break Ayeka's chatter. "Please let me say what I have to say. This is already hard enough as it is without having you drawing to conclusions!"

The princess was startled by Tenchi's abrupt interruption. She was about to correct his rudeness until his last sentence finally registered in her mind.

"Drawing to conclusions? Whatever do you mean?"

Tenchi held both her hands as his eyes began to tear up. There was no other way of getting around this. After several moments, he broke his silence.

"Lady Ayeka…I will always be grateful for your kindness and grace that has filled our lives here over the last few years. Through it all I have come to care for you as deeply as the other girls…"

_Care deeply? Don't you mean love? _

"However, as much as I love you as any other family member, I need to finally tell you the truth…"

_No!  Please don't say it…it can't be… _

"I have made my decision and I realize that I'm head over heels in love with Ryoko. Probably for a lot longer that I care to admit." Tenchi confessed as tears began to roll down his tanned face. The dam that had been holding back his fears inside was starting to crumble away. However, his greatest fear came to realization as the young princess knelt down to the ground, her joy shattered by his admission of love for her rival.

"It-it can't be true…this isn't happening!" Ayeka cried out, her mouth trembling as she tried to continue to speak. "I was so sure that it was me and not Ryoko. She was so sad tonight…she was sad Lord Tenchi. If you had chosen her, why wasn't she gloating and swarming over you like she always does?!?"

Tenchi could see the frustration starting to set in on Ayeka's tear smeared face at the mention of his cyan love. Initially, He wanted the both of them to speak to Ayeka together, but Ryoko knew her rival would not take the news well and decided to stay back, waiting for him on the rooftop when he finished his talk with the princess.

"Ayeka…the reason Ryoko looked sad was that she knew that I was going to break the news to you tonight. Whether you believe it or not, she is your friend and very concerned about your well being…"

"I…see."

"Lady Ayeka…I know you're hurting right now and I'm so sorry that it had to come to this, but it wouldn't be fair to you and Ryoko if I kept stringing you girls along because of my indecisiveness." Tenchi sat alongside the princess, stroking her back in order to comfort her. It pained him so much to see her in this state, but he knew once he confessed his love to Ryoko, this course of action had to be taken.

"How long?"

"Pardon me princess?"

"How long have you known that you were in love with Ryoko?" Ayeka demanded to know. Tenchi didn't want to inflict any further pain, but he reluctantly answered.

"I guess it started back on Dr. Clay's ship when he kidnapped Ryoko. Even though Zero was the one that was being openly demonstrative, Washu explained to me that she was acting upon Ryoko's inner feelings for me. As I held Zero in my arms, I felt a connection somehow. When we came back, I kept my suspicions to myself until I fully understood them. Then came last year…"

"Last year?" Ayeka asked again. Her mind was still reeling from Tenchi's admission, but she needed to hear the whole truth, his reasons for loving that monster woman.

"Yes. One day I went walking through the woods and without noticing, I happened to be at Ryoko's cave where she was imprisoned. Funny enough, she was sitting above the cave, looking at the sky. She smiled when she saw me and floated down to talk."

"What happened Lord Tenchi? What did she say that convinced you that you were in love with her?"

"She reminded me that it was two years to the day I freed her from her prison and she was waiting there for me to come. I guess she had a precognition that I was going to show up. We spent hours talking about the last couple of years and how things turned out. It was then she told me about how she's been in love with me since I was a child, that during her imprisonment, she managed to project her astral image to the surface and became my friendly oni. All of the sudden, all my childhood memories rushed up to me like a flood and I remembered everything. I recalled all those games she played with me, those times when I was sad and she tried to comfort me, even though she couldn't touch me."

_She finally told him… _Ayeka thought to herself as she remembered the time at the onsen that Ryoko told her about her days with Tenchi when he was a child. The princess wondered why Ryoko never told him from the get go, but now she finally did.

"It was then that I realize how important Ryoko was in my life. She was always there for me, even when I didn't know it. When she said that she was in love with me, I couldn't help but feel these strong emotions surging through me. I wouldn't admit it then, but I knew that I was in love with her. Finally…last month during the annual fall festival by the shrine, I walked with Ryoko to the lake and told her that I loved her as well."

As Tenchi finished recounting his story, Ayeka's heart continued to sink deeper into despair. She was totally oblivious to what Tenchi was saying, only that he finally made his choice and it happened to be the one she dreaded the most. All she knew was that Ryoko had stolen her first love by battle and now Tenchi, by her love.

"Lady Ayeka, are you all right?" Tenchi asked as he tried to help the princess up from the damp, cold ground, the night air now feeling chiller than a few minutes ago.

Ayeka just stood there, a blank expression on her face. As she looked up to see the worrisome look on Tenchi's face, reality finally was setting in.

"Y-yes, I'm fine Lord Tenchi. I-I'm very grateful that you have told me the truth and I'm happy for the both of you…"

"That means a lot to me Miss Ayeka and I'm sure that Ryoko will appreciate that as well. I know the two of you never always got along and I was so worried about tonight…"

"Yes…well I'm wouldn't worry about it Lord Tenchi, now that the truth is out. You'll need to move on with your life and not be concerned about keeping the truth hidden any longer."

"But are you ok with this Ayeka? I don't want to…"

"I will be fine Lord Tenchi…" Ayeka answered in a stern voice, not wanting to be bothered with any more sympathy from her now lost love. "However, I wish to be left alone right now. This recent turn of events will be getting hard to get used to. I hope you understand?"

"Of course Miss Ayeka, I'll just head back to the house and tell Ryoko the news. Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"Yes, yes…now go on, I'm sure that…that Ryoko is waiting for you even as we speak."

"Ok then I guess." Tenchi answered. "Miss Ayeka? Whatever happens from now on, I hope you know that I'll still always be there for you no matter what. You're still a big part of my life and I'll never forget for all you done for me. If there's anything I can do…"

Without hesitation, Tenchi embraced the saddened princess in a loving hug; trying to express his deep affection and to soothe the heartache she was experiencing. Ayeka returned the embrace, but nothing in the universe was about to spare her from her pain.

"I know Lord Tenchi. I know you mean well, but right now I need some time to think. What has happened here tonight will cause some changes for us, to what end I cannot say, but for now I will sit here by Funaho and try to sort things out…good night Lord Tenchi and I do wish for you and Ryoko to be happy together."

Tenchi accepted the princess' explanation and in keeping with her wishes, headed back to the house. Part of him was elated that the truth was out and that he didn't have to worry about loving Ryoko, but at the same time another part was saddened for hurting a dear friend. It reminded him of an old phrase: _The Truth Hurts? Doesn't It?_

Ayeka sat beneath the old tree, watching her former love fading into the dark back ground of the forest. She was trying her best to be happy for Tenchi and Ryoko, but with all that had happened between them; the fighting, the rivalry and to have the cyan woman finally win out over her, she could only think of two words to describe what she was feeling towards the pirate:

_That…Bitch! _

_                                                ************************_

END PART ONE 

Author's Notes: You may be saying that the last line was OOC for the princess, but considering her present mental state and hanging around Ryoko long enough, this isn't much of a stretch for her don't you think?

If you read my other stories, I had made it clear that I'm not a big fan of the Princess nor do I ever intend on doing a pairing other than T/R, but I never seen a story so far that solely dealt with Ayeka being rejected and how she handles it. So… this is what I came up with so far.

Three things influenced me towards doing this little tale: The "Sea of Change" creator, Malena, had advised me that I needed to make the Ayeka character in my other story 'The Trial' a strong individual as the story continues to unfold. 'Make her shine' I think was the term used.

Second: a short story done by someone named By-tor; a story about the King of Jurai that caught my attention. One of the thoughts of the story dealt with Azusa's realization of who he was and the dream-state he was living throughout his life. As w/ his daughter, I feel that people born in such high positions never truly understand who they are and how it takes a major upheaval to make them see that.

Lastly, Di Long's 'Not I' was another story that influenced me. While the story itself was about Ryoko not being chosen, I liked the course the story took that had my fav cyan girl adjusting to life w/o Tenchi.

So those are my two yens worth for now. As always, I want to thank those who helped me out w/ this story, in particular Mr. T-God Nichols. If you have any questions or additional comments, you can email me at a.falc@verizon.net. 

Later, 

Alighthawk


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: AIC/Pioneer created the characters of Tenchi Muyo (Lucky Stiffs) so I don't plan on cashing any royalties on them.

Scenario: This little tale takes place about four years after OVA2. It's a story I never thought I would be doing, but after reading different tales of Ayeka and some not so great T/A fics, this was an itch I needed to scratch. Please let me know what you think.

**"I am...Ayeka"  (Part Two)**

By Alighthawk 

_Hard to believe it was two years ago and …and yet, the hurt still remains. _

As Princess Ayeka gingerly stepped out of the pool, her thoughts were still entangled over what happened back on Earth when Tenchi finally confessed his love for Ryoko. She remembered all those feelings that totally encompassed her being as she spent the entire night by Funaho: The shock of not being chosen, anger towards Tenchi for deserting her as did his grandfather Yosho, jealousy and resentment towards the cyan pirate for twice denying her the men she loved so much and self-pity. Once she realized that there was no prince to sweep her off her feet and proclaim his undying love for her, Ayeka began to crumble to the ground once more and cried the rest of the night.

The rest of her stay was a blur for her. Deep down, she knew neither Tenchi nor Ryoko would do anything to intentionally hurt her, as shown by their compassion and kindness towards the princess whenever the family was together. However, Ayeka could not bear the thought of being around them any longer without having to restrain herself from crying or feeling sorry for herself. So, after much deliberation, the violet-haired royal sorrowfully told everyone that she was leaving Earth and returning home to Jurai.

As for Sasami, she initially wanted to stay with the rest of the Masaki family. "_Who's gonna cook for them sis? Who's gonna play with Ryo-ohki?" _Was the little girl's line every time the subject came up. Ayeka knew very well that her little sibling would miss the cabbit if she were to leave Earth and was leaning towards letting Sasami stay until she was ready to return home. However, one evening, Tsunami came to Sasami in a dream and told the little princess that she was needed on Jurai and that she would return to Earth eventually. On the night before Ayeka was to return on the rejuvenated Ryu-Oh, Sasami made the most fantastic feast she ever cooked up and announced that she was leaving with Ayeka, which made the older princess happy. 

The next day, with many tears and broken hearts, the two royals left their adopted home and returned to their world. From Ryu-Oh's view screen, Ayeka and Sasami could see the family wave goodbye as they all looked up at the clear blue sky. Each member of the family reacted differently as they watched the ship fade into the background: Mihoshi nearly drowning in a pool of tears. Washu, gently holding onto Ryo-ohki as she sadly kept meowing. Yosho stood by the shrine, his face never betraying any emotion whatsoever and finally Tenchi and Ryoko. Acting in her royal mode, the princess kept her composure as she calmly expressed her gratitude for their friendship and wished them well. Despite the words, the tension remained around them as Ayeka bid them farewell in a short courteous way that didn't allow them to convey their love or regrets. Unhappily looking up while holding hands, the couple watched as the princesses transported aboard the tree ship and sailed off into space; disappearing off the horizon. 

_A sad period of my life, which is best to be forgotten. Right now I need to focus on the task at hand and resume the mantle that was bestowed upon me, the first crowned princess of Jurai. A task that I should've assume when brother Yosho never returned home instead of chasing him all around the universe like a lovesick puppy. _ Ayeka scolded herself as she picked up a lily-white towel and walked over the large wall mirror to dry up.

As she began to dry herself, she examined the lovely, young lithe body that was staring back at her: Her soft, light pink skin looking tantalizing wet from her bath. Her pink nipples erected from the contact of the cool air. Her violet hair, without her tiara and braids, hung wildly about her shoulders and neck. She did not have the look of a princess, but she was beautiful nevertheless.

_I am a desirable woman…so why am I here on Jurai taking marriage lessons with total strangers when the two men I ever loved are back on Earth with that She-devil? _Ayeka's face flushed with red as her thoughts again traced back to her old rival.

The princess slowly moved her hands up and felt her breasts, slightly arousing herself as she felt their firmness and the hardness of her nipples. "My body may not be 'voluptuous' as Ryoko's, but I'm just as capable of tempting any man with 'these' as she can."

As the princess continued to feel further aroused, she slid her right hand down towards her shaven vagina, using her fingers to open her 'lips' and began to massage her clitoris. Even though she hadn't been slept with a man yet, Ayeka had urges and needs like any other able woman and this was one of her ways of releasing those urges.

The purple-haired beauty was starting to hit full stride on her masturbation when she heard the outer doors of the onsen sliding open…

_DAMN IT…what now?!? _

"Princess Ayeka? Your mother was wondering if you have finished yet? Your guests are arriving shortly."

"Grrr…uh, thank you Aliza! As always…your timing is impeccable." Ayeka replied in a sarcastic tone, finding herself unfulfilled. "Tell her that I'll be downstairs shortly."

As she put on her royal white bathrobe and headed back towards the bedchamber to get dress, Ayeka's subconscious resumed to its earlier thoughts of Ryoko and her physical 'attributes'.

I hate to admit it, but the pirate is indeed a sight to behold. There isn't a man in this universe that wouldn't want to have her. 

_But that's not why Tenchi fell in love with her was it? _Her conscience was asking her. _All those times she flaunted her naked body at him, those days she would blatantly tried to seduce him to bed. None of that worked for her did it? _

"No it didn't, but perhaps if I was more outgoing, more brazen like Ryoko was…"

_It would have gotten you nothing. Let's face it…you fell for Tenchi as soon as you landed on Earth thinking Yosho was lost, only to discover that he was Tenchi's grandfather. _

"And by then, Tenchi and Ryoko already had a history of their own, even if Tenchi didn't remember it at the time. Regardless of what I've done, their being together was meant to be." Ayeka admitted to herself dejectedly. She did loved Tenchi, but not as much as her rival. 

While Ayeka had her tough times, her problems were minuscule as compared to the former pirate. With losing her childhood and freedom to Kagato and finally entombed by Yosho after a great battle, it was a miracle she didn't lose her sanity at all during her imprisonment. It was by the kindness of a young boy who grew up to be a loving, understanding man that kept Ryoko from going over the edge and in return, Ryoko expressed a love that was so pure, so strong that Tenchi could only remember it ever resonating from one other person, his departed mother Kiyone.

_It was something that I could never give to him. I know I love him, but now as I look back, I'm starting to wonder how much? _

Ayeka questioned herself. _After all, I met Tenchi only because I was searching for my first love Yosho. _

"Yosho…"

Once more Ayeka allowed her thoughts to drift back into the dark recesses of her past…

705 Years Ago… 

In a vast grassy field, just outside the country estate palace of the royal family, Ayeka found herself strolling along the meadow, just as she had always done since she was a young child. It was a bright sunny day of the first week of summer, which meant the annual festival of Startica was about to commence soon and King Azusa was about to make a special announcement.

"Ayeka…"

The princess turned around and saw a handsome warrior calling out to her as he approached from the old vine-covered palace. As the tall black-haired man continued to walk towards her, her bright eyes confirmed that it was her first love Yosho.

"Ayeka, why are you out here?" Her brother asked, his smile warming her heart ever so slightly.

"You went out early this morning with father and left me behind again." She answered, feigning a pout face as her hands remained behind her.

Yosho laughed, knowing that Ayeka would've been bored to tears had she accompanied her brother and father to a long session of the Holy Council of Jurai. As crowned prince, Yosho had little choice, but to attend. Ayeka had no worries since the only thing on her agenda was to be the future bride of her brother/love.

"What's behind your back Ayeka? A surprise?"

"hehe…no silly, just the same ritual I always do just before the start of Startica." Ayeka replied as she presented her future husband with a crown wreath. "For you my prince…"

Yosho leaned his head forward as the happy princess mockingly crowned her love. She had such a carefree smile that day, knowing that she had the man she loved right with her and the knowledge that their nuptials was to be formerly announced all over Jurai. The prince planted a kiss on her cheek as a token of his affections towards Ayeka.

"Yosho, remember every year I always asked you the same question?"

"Yes I do. You would always ask if you were to be my bride." Yosho whispered, reminiscing the days when he would go out to these same fields and find his sister playing as a child. He recalled how innocent and pure Ayeka looked, as she would run across the grass to greet him in a big hug. Ayeka, her cheeks blushing from her childhood memories recited Yosho's response.

"And you would say, '_When you grow up'."_

"That was when you presented me with the wreath." Yosho recalled. "But you would sometimes forget and give me a Royal Teardrop, which I always reminded you that the flower was not for happy occasions."

"Yes, I knew that, but it did match the color of your eyes Yosho. I didn't care at the time what it stood for except that it reminded me of the man I know and love very much."

"Ayeka…you're such a romantic. Sometimes I wonder if maybe you should ascend the throne instead of me. You have such an optimistic view of things."

"Brother Yosho, don't say that. You are the true heir to the throne of Jurai. Father couldn't have a more worthier successor than you." Ayeka said in earnest as she took Yosho's hand. Her eyes revealing the deep love she felt for her bother. "And very soon, father will announce to the whole planet our holy union of matrimony."

Yosho's face changed to a somber expression at the mentioning of their marriage. Ayeka noticed and looked puzzled, wondering why her fiancée's mood changed so quickly.

"Brother, is something wrong? Why the long face?"

"No…nothing's wrong sister. I was just thinking…"

"About what Yosho? You don't believe that we're ready to be married?" Ayeka meekly asked, concerned that Yosho was having second thoughts.

"No, it's not that. It's-it's just…"

"What brother?"

"It's just everything has been always prearranged for us sister. Sometimes I feel our lives were planned out even before we were born." Yosho answered, sounding a little frustrated. "Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to put our own destiny in our hands, rather than having father and our mothers planning our lives instead?"

"Sometimes…I never really gave it much thought brother." Ayeka whispered, trying to understand where her older brother was coming from. "Everything we do around here has been carried down by tradition and no one has ever really complained about them. However, there have been a few exceptions…"

"Like father marrying my mother?"

"I suppose so. Grandmother Seto still hasn't live that one down yet. That may explain the lopsided favoritism she has shown for Sasami and me." Ayeka said, recalling the stories of how Azusa defied Juraian tradition and married someone outside the royal family by taking Funaho as his bride. To this day, Lady Seto had always considered his actions an insult by marrying an outsider first instead of choosing her daughter Misaki. Despite being a crowned prince, Yosho always had to endure the insults and racial slurs of being a half-bred, a mongrel to the throne. Indeed, there was speculation that if and when the prince would assume the throne, civil unrest may occur across the planet.

"Yosho, I don't care what Seto thinks of mother Funaho or you, all I care about is our love for each other and our future lives as husband and wife. Isn't that more important than the opinions of others?"

"Yes…of course. You're right Ayeka, these petty problems shouldn't be our concern now. We will face those issues when the proper time comes…as man and wife."

Ayeka jumped up into Yosho's arms, happy that her love was agreeing with her assessment. She understood the uncertainties that her brother was expressing, but felt those things would be handled in due time; after all they were going to be the future king and queen of Jurai.

Yosho returned the princess' embrace with his own and happily swung her around like the child he remembered from years ago. When she landed, he gently kissed her lips, which nearly made Ayeka's knees buckle. She felt at that moment that her entire universe was complete. She had her beauty, her family and her true love who was to be king. As they walked back to the palace, hand in hand, Ayeka thought that nothing in the cosmos could take away her happiness.

That's when all hell broke loose…

Explosions rocked across the countryside as the defense alarms blared out. Something was attacking Jurai and whatever it was, it had to be very powerful in order to get past the planetary defense grid.

As the two young lovers raced towards the palace, a dark looming figure glided across the sky, firing away on the landscape below. It was figure that Ayeka would never forget: Ryo-ohki, piloted by the infamous pirate Ryoko.

"Ayeka! There's an underground entrance that's about 50 meters away. It will lead you to the defense shelter that's underneath the palace. Go ahead and wait for me…"

"But what about you brother?!? Where are you going?" Ayeka asked hysterically, fearing what Yosho was planning to do.

"Ryoko has broken through the defense lines, if she's not stopped, who knows what damage she can inflict on Jurai…"

"But you can't go after her alone Yosho, wait for father and the others…"

"Not time for that! My ship Funaho is nearby and with the power of the Tenchi-ken, I may be able to stop that devil-woman or at least drive her off the planet." Yosho screamed, amidst the bombardment that was happening all around them. "Don't worry about me Ayeka, I'll be fine."

"I love you Yosho…"

"As do I, now go Ayeka before you get hurt!" Yosho yelled out once more before turning to face Ryo-ohki. 

Ayeka proceeded to the emergency entrance. As she arrived, she turned back once more to see her love fading off into the horizon, becoming less visible due to the black smoke that swirled around the battle area.

_That was the last time I ever saw you again brother…until I crashed landed on Earth chasing Ryoko. _Ayeka recalled as she finished putting on her inner garments and allowed her maid Aliza to dress her in her royal white kimono, its sleeves and hemline lined with red and gold trimming.

_I cried over you for almost a year…nearly sent to a hospital for a nervous breakdown, but I kept the hope that you were still alive. _ She said to herself, remembering how her world was turned upside down because of Yosho's dogged determination of fighting Ryoko.__

I knew deep down in my heart that you were still alive and despite father's protests, I set off to find you with Sasami. I figure the search would take only a few months, but had I known the journey would be 700 years, I never would had taken our sister along, nor perhaps to even try at all. 

As Aliza placed the tiara on the princess' forehead, she again recalled the uncertainty Yosho had on his face when the subject of their marriage arose. Given that and the explanation her brother gave when she finally realized who he was on Earth when Kagato attacked, Ayeka was starting to conclude that the undying love she assumed was between them was more one-sided than she originally thought.

_As I look back, I can truly see that your love for me was no more, no greater than what Tenchi professed to me. Yes Yosho, you did love me, but only as your sister and not a wife-to-be. As an obligation, you would've married me regardless of how you felt, but when Ryoko attacked our world you used your pursuit of her to escape that obligation. Were our traditions so confining brother that you had to stay away? Had not I arrived on Earth due to Funaho's distress call, would you have bothered to contact us at all? Wasn't my love strong enough for you to come back to me? _

Ayeka couldn't help but let out a sigh as the answers to her eternal questions would probably remained unsolved. Even during her time on Earth, Yosho was always vague when discussing about their old lives. No matter what answer he gave, the old shrine master always left you with more riddles to be solved.

Adorned with her entire royal regalia, Ayeka humbly bowed and thanked Aliza for her assistance. As she made her way towards the bedchamber's entrance, the guardians Azaka and Kamadake were hovering just outside the hallway, waiting to escort the princess to her latest meeting with a potential suitor. Normally the logs would start a conversation with her royal highness, but sensing that she was deep in thought, they decided that it was best to remain silent and just strictly accompany the preoccupied young woman.

At the end of the hall, Ayeka saw before her the wide, ivory marble, spiraling brass staircase that led to the main entrance of the palace. From there, they would walk about halfway across the palace to where the queens Misaki and Funaho were waiting. The long walk gave Ayeka more time to ponder what could've been.

_I've been so downcast and listless ever since I returned from Earth, pondering why I've been so misfortunate in not finding the love of my life. I always thought that maybe had I loved Yosho or Tenchi more, they would've have chosen me. However, as I look back at those situations, I'm starting to wonder if I loved them for what they truly were or did I fall in love in what they represented? _

Ayeka continued to mentally hammer at herself, asking if there were signs; clues that would've revealed themselves had she not been ignorant of the feelings of the others. Even when she discovered who Yosho was on Earth, she didn't pursue the issue. She wasn't even aware at the time of how quickly she turned her attention away from the old prince and concentrated on Tenchi, the future ruler of Jurai, had he accepted the position.

_Yosho was my brother and the only man I really trusted after father. I was very easy for me to just blindly go along and believe that he was destined to be my future husband and king. Unlike my brother, I never had doubts only because I felt that it was the only road to be taken, that no other man could fulfill my life like he could. Besides…as the future empress to the king, why would I look elsewhere? Did I really love my brother as the man he really was, or did I love him for what he was to become? _

The princess stopped momentarily as she found herself standing by a window that displayed the garden maze behind the palace. She smirked of how ironic her life had become a maze of its own; a series of twists and turns that seemed to have no end in sight. She had thought that her journey would have ended on the blue planet that her brother remained on, living a new beginning with his grandson Tenchi.

Tenchi…how quickly I forgotten my affections for Yosho and went on to compete for his grandson's with Ryoko. Had I not jumped in right away and tried to make him choose me and accept his place on Jurai, I would've seen that I was only trying to replace Yosho with him. I do love Tenchi so, but not as much as I once thought. As I looked back at those times in Okayama, my rivalry with that demon had more to do with not losing to her than trying to capture Lord Tenchi's love. 

"Princess Ayeka, you're running behind schedule." Azaka said, interrupting Ayeka's train of thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry Azaka. My mind was elsewhere."

"Is there anything we can do for you princess?" Kamadake politely asked.

"Can you answer me one question?"

"Uh, yes ma'am?"

"Do you think people see me for who am I?" The princess asked, causing the logs to turn towards themselves, not sure of how to answer the question.

"We don't understand the question your highness." Azaka replied. "Could you elaborate?"

"Sorry. What I meant to say is…" Ayeka paused for a moment, her mind trying to formulate the right words for her loyal guardians to comprehend. "Is there anyone out there who could fall in love with me? Is there someone in this universe who I can share a life with regardless whether I am royalty or not?"

"You are the first crowned princess of Jurai, who in this universe would not want to love you?" Azaka answered. "I'm sure that after these pre-marriage sessions, a suitable companion will be found for you."

"In other words…people will love me because I'm a princess of the royal family, the future ruler of Jurai? Is that it?"

"Well…yes I suppose."

"So my identity as a person has no bearing since the people; my perspective spouses will only see the power that I represent and not for what I truly am. My feelings…my needs as Ayeka the person are irrelevant. The only concern of others is that of Ayeka, the first crowned princess of Jurai." 

"Given the circumstances of your situation princess, I'm afraid so." Kamadake answered reluctantly. 

"I'm starting to realize how Yosho felt when he was here." Ayeka said somberly. "I've been acting like the good princess for so long, I have no clue of who I am or what I want. I go off into space chasing for a lost love that I never fully understood and when I return home, saddened by my rejections, I allowed others to form my path for me. Is this how hollowed my life has become?"

Ayeka was ready to burst into tears; her heart ached at the aimless life that she was now leading. For all the riches and prestige her family had attained, none of it mattered to her. She was a beautiful marionette that had no inkling of who she was or what she needed. With great restraint, she battled to regain control of her emotions, her fists tightly clenched as she tried to compose herself.

"Come Azaka, Kamadake; I have a meeting to attend to."

"Yes Ma'am!" Both guardians responded in unison.

"Regardless of how this session comes out, there are going to be some changes around here. Changes that may offend a lot of people." Ayeka cried out, her walking paces increased with each step.

"Ma'am?"

"I am going to find out what makes me happy. I am going to find…myself."

                                                *******************************

END PART TWO

A/N:

Let's straighten out a few things first:

One, if any of you have seen or read GXP or the Tenchi novels, DO NOT expect any reference of those stories here. I haven't seen the series nor have I read the novels so I have no clue of what they contain other than a few tidbits some people mentioned to me. I am strictly going by the OVAs and the manga.

Second, if you haven't read my response to Archangel, I'll repeat myself again…this isn't a story of why Tenchi chose Ryoko over Ayeka. It's about Ayeka dealing with the rejection and so forth. As you can see in this chapter, Ayeka was trying to figure out why Yosho did what he did when he took off after Ryoko. Let me put this in perspective: If you love two people who don't necessarily return those same affections, wouldn't you be questioning yourself? Feel free to answer if you like.

COMMENTS FROM LAST CHAPTER'S REVIEWS:

T-God: Methinks the songwriter's guild will be asking for royalties at the rate we're going.

DarkGod: Well, This will be as angsty as it gets, but I hope you like the rest.

Smack54: As far as characterization goes, it was a matter of not making her the typical psycho or the understanding runner-up that many stories (myself included) that tend to portray her. It's going to be a matter of having her hit bottom and to rise up from it. Also, my portrayal of Ayeka here will serve as a springboard for me when I write the next chapter of 'Trial' and 'Second Time Around' (Which I'm hoping that I do get around to typing, hehe)

Bobr: As promised, much as I would like to bash Ayeka, it wouldn't be any fun or challenging. Maybe in a comedy fic, but not the serious stuff.

Rain Child: I liked the Poetry Freak penname personally, but to each their own. Nice Ayeka piece you wrote, but as you can see, I had something else in mind.

Rachel: Be careful (Looks at Ayeka), we don't want to rile her up y'know?

By-Tor: Type out the lyrics next time willya? Seriously though, I'm flattered by the email you sent. Despite my limited writing skills, I do try to get my point across.

Racer X: Thanks for the kudos. Allow me to shamelessly plug in my other fics _(Second Chance of a Lifetime, Second Time Around). _I tend to think that they're one of my better works. (Lighthawk slaps his hand for self-advertisement)

Shadow: I'm a total T/R fan myself, but need not worry; the princess will see the light at the end of the tunnel.

And to all of you who have read this story so far, thanks for looking and hope the next installments won't disappoint you.__

If you have any questions or additional comments, you can email me at a.falc@verizon.net. 

Later, 

Alighthawk


	3. Part Three

Disclaimer: AIC/Pioneer created the characters of Tenchi Muyo (Lucky Stiffs) so I don't plan on cashing any royalties on them.

Scenario: This little tale takes place about four years after OVA2. It's a story I never thought I would be doing, but after reading different tales of Ayeka and some not so great T/A fics, this was an itch I needed to scratch. Please let me know what you think.

**"I am...Ayeka"  (Part Three)**

By Alighthawk 

"Ayeka! What kept you? We were starting to wonder if you'd make it on time." Cried out Queen Misaki as the Princess and her guardians entered the dining hall for her latest session with a potential husband.

"My apologies, I was momentarily distracted." Ayeka replied as she entered the spacious chamber. As a child, she never paid any mind to the sheer size and elegance of this particular room with its long rectangular mahogany table that stretched from one end of the hall to the other. However, before her return from Earth, Ayeka had gotten used to eating at the small modest dining room of the Masaski's and as she looked around the immense chamber, she realized that Nobuyuki's home would probably fit inside here, with room to spare for Ryo-ohki if she was in her ship form.

Usually when the emperor had a formal function with either the Holy Council or dignitaries from other worlds, nearly a hundred guests could be seated at one time. Like the other rooms in the palace, portraits of the great kings of the past and Jurai's deities are on display with a golden statue of Tsunami embedded above the entrance of the room as the people entered.

Above the table hung a round chandelier with layers of nearly a thousand flame shaped light crystals that would illuminate the entire chamber. However, since it was the early afternoon at the palace and sun's rays were piercing through the large oval shaped windows, it's frames and trimmings decorated in ivory white and gold, no artificial lighting was needed. Despite the brightness, the light couldn't brighten up the dark mood Ayeka was in.

Sitting at the edge of the table, side by side were the queens of Jurai Misaki and Funaho, dressed in their usual formal green and purple attire. Behind them was a pair of royal knights, standing in full attention since they were assigned to be their bodyguards. The princess chuckled to herself, knowing full well that both her mother and step-mother could easily dispatch these knights and any foe that would dare fight them, but Azusa decreed that a knight of the First Order of Jurai must accompany any member of the royal family to assure their safety, despite the fact that Misaki was the Commander of the Royal Bodyguard.

Ayeka circled around the pair, timidly sitting alongside her impatient mother. Azaka and Kamedake floated against the windows, waiting for further instructions. After hearing what their royal mistress had said just a few minutes earlier, they were leery of what the young girl had up her sleeve.

"Ayeka dear, you really need to be more prompt when attending these pre-marriage sessions; your latest suitor will be here in a few minutes…"

"Mother, I said I was sorry didn't I?"

"Ayeka? What did I say about addressing me?"  Misaki snapped, her bluish-silver brows menacingly staring at her daughter.

"Mother! You can't be serious!"

"Ayeka…"

"I am over seven hundred years old!"

"AYEKA!!"

"_Grrr…Yes mommy! _I'm very sorry for acting badly earlier." _Sigh, how humiliating. _

"Now that's better." Misaki's facial expression changed drastically from a threatening troll to a doting mother at the sound of her daughter's reply. She gleefully pinched Ayeka's cheeks and ordered one of the knights to fetch the suitor-in-waiting. Funaho smiled, amazed how some things had never changed over the years.

Ayeka, on the other hand, was not pleased. All morning she had been analyzing on how her life had turned out since leaving Earth and what she needed in order to straighten herself out. Unfortunately, this meeting came along and proved to her why she had felt like a puppet on a string. 

As she rubbed her left cheek from the hard pinch Misaki left, Ayeka began to wonder who was to be her latest husband-to-be. 

Last month it was the son of a ship merchant from one of our outer satellites in the Ryuten system. He seemed pleasant enough, but his lack of regard towards other lifeforms was disturbing. The princess recalled when the last applicant, a young man with flaming red hair and amber eyes went on raving about how all life in the universe should bow down to the empire and if chosen as royal consort to the empress, he would make such suggestions to the Holy Council. Ayeka and the queens saw the frightening ambition the young entrepreneur was displaying so Misaki politely thanked the lad for his interest and had the knights escort him back to his ship. Funaho made a note to have this would-be suitor's family kept under surveillance.

As Ayeka shook her head in disbelief, the two great brass doors opened and slowly two men entered the room, accompanied by one of the knights. One was an elderly man, dressed in a gray Juraian naval uniform. The violet haired woman took notice of the insignia and number of medals the tanned, balding gentleman was wearing on his uniform and knew immediately that he was an admiral. The other man was much younger, perhaps a few years older than Ayeka and was also dressed in military garb. He was a tall man with the same complication as the older man with black hair and crimson eyes.  

The men bowed to the royals and waited until they were permitted to sit across from the women, with the young man facing directly at Ayeka. The tall man's features made the princess take notice, while the princess' flawless beauty attracted him.

"Your royal highnesses Funaho and Misaki…Princess Ayeka…My name is Jaxel, retired admiral of the Juraian Royal Space Navy and this is my son Broma. We are from the House of Gondor and loyal subjects to Emperor Asuza and the Royal Family."

"A pleasure to see you again Lord Jaxel. I do believe that we met some years ago at the Royal Space Naval Review." Funaho recalled, remembering the admiral being in the company of several officers at the time. "We didn't have the chance to speak that day, but I do recall the king being impressed with the readiness of the fleet. A credit to your preparation no doubt."

"You flatter me your majesty; I merely wish to serve the king and the empire. Today however, I wish to present to you my oldest son Broma. He is also a officer of the space fleet and a very good one at that."

"Beaming with a father's pride no doubt." Misaki injected, seeing how the elder Gondor's eyes displayed affection towards his son who was slightly flustered by his father's praise. "Tell me Broma, What makes you think you are worthy to be a royal consort for my little Ayeka?"

"Mother, please…"

"Oh hush Ayeka, I just want to know what this young man is thinking. After all, he could possibly be your future husband and I want to make sure that my little baby is well taken off."

"I am not a infant mother! I can ask Broma some questions for myself or is that too much to ask?"

"Ayeka, what did we just discuss a few minutes ago?" Misaki said, giving her irritated daughter a stern parental look.

"No, absolutely not! Not in front of these men!" Ayeka snapped back, refusing to give in to her mother's juvenile demands.

Sparks were starting to fly between mother and daughter until Funaho stepped between them and calmly diffused the situation.

"Sister, since Ayeka is asking that we allow her to speak to Broma, why don't we indulge her? After all, if this young man here is a potential spouse and member of the royal family, perhaps it's best that she's permitted to question him. There's no harm in that is there?"

Misaki's youthful face was contorted with Funaho's suggestion. Since Ayeka's return from Earth, she and her sister had been conducting the interviews for Ayeka's nuptials and now this sudden desire from her daughter to run her own marriage counseling session was a surprise. Seeing how Funaho was being agreeable to the idea and in the last two years no suitable husband had been chosen, the usually bubbly queen of Jurai threw her hands up and looked at her daughter; nodding her head for Ayeka to proceed.

"Thank you Auntie Funaho…Broma, why don't we take a stroll around the palace and get to know each other shall we?" Ayeka suggested to the young Juraian, deciding that privacy between them would be a better than to have an entire ensemble listening in on their conversation. Once again, Misaki wasn't happy with Ayeka's decision.

"Ayeka dear, this isn't how we conduct these pre-marriage sessions. We need to know what the young man's intentions are besides marrying you…"

"And I'll find out for myself mommy dearest." The princess responded, sporting a wicked smile at her mother who was now clearly irritated by her daughter's mock display of affection. "Do I have your permission to leave the chamber?" 

Everyone in the room stayed seated, deciding that it was wiser not to intervene. Misaki looked back at her wife/sister, who merely nodded her head in agreement.

"Fine Ayeka, do what you think is right, but I still intend to speak to Broma when you're finished. After all, I am your mother and I'm only doing this for your best interests."

"It wouldn't be also because I'll assume the throne one day mother?" Ayeka noted sarcastically. "Well, Broma and I will be off now. I shouldn't take long so we'll be right back."

"Take your time Ayeka, these decisions shouldn't be rushed. Misaki and I will keep the admiral company until you return." Funaho interceded once more, sensing that she needed to mediate more than just the Gondor clan and the Royal Family.

As the young Juraians left the dining chamber, Misaki motioned to one of the knights to send in the servants for refreshments. At the same time, both queens stood up and excused themselves from the table and stepped out into the hallway. The silver-blue haired queen was disturbed of how today's events had been going.

"Sister, this is highly irregular. Every interview for a potential spouse has always gone through us first. Ayeka had never wanted to get involved this early before. What is she thinking?"

"Perhaps Misaki, Ayeka has decided to take a more direct approach towards finding a husband, rather than waiting for us to decide for her."

"Maybe, but her tone of voice since we began is out of line. Can you believe she refuses to call me mommy?" Misaki asked as she began to pout at the thought of her daughter not properly calling her mommy.

Funaho sighed, knowing how sensitive her sister/wife tended to be when she felt slighted. While the Earth-born queen was also startled by Ayeka's sudden assertiveness, she was quite happy to see the change nevertheless. She had witnessed in the last two years her stepdaughter's lack of involvement when it came to family matters, as if she was content to whatever decision her parents had reach. Seeing the fire that Ayeka had displayed just now gave the raven-haired queen a glimmer of hope that she would take matters into her own hands and maybe convince both her sister/wife and Azusa that the young princess would assume the throne on her own merit, rather than being propped up.

"Sister dear, Ayeka had spent a lot of time of away from us when she chose to go after Yosho." Funaho said as she laid her hand on Misaki's right shoulder, bracing her for some unwelcome news. "She only came back because Tenchi had his heart set on someone else. Like it or not, she may be reaching a point that she may feel the need to outgrow everything that she has known and move on with her life."

"Does that have to include her loving family Funaho?" Misaki responded; her face flushed with a tinge of frustration. "Aren't we looking out for her best interests? Wouldn't I know what's good for my little girl?"

"She's not a little girl anymore Misaki and I think that's what she's trying to tell us…"

                                                                        *****************************************

"So tell me about yourself Broma. I see by the insignia on your uniform that you're a captain?" Ayeka asked the young Juraian as they left the confines of the palace and strolled by the Palace Gardens. Young Broma couldn't help but marvel at the beauty and splendor of the vibrant life that surrounded them. Being a space officer didn't allow him the luxury of enjoying the natural wonders of his home world and to see all of it encompassed in at the premises of the Royal Family was a special treat for him.

"Broma? Are you listening to me? You seemed lost in thought." The princess asked again, perplexed at the officer's silence.

"Oh, my apologies your highness. It's just that I don't get to visit Jurai that often when I'm on duty in deep space. To come home and see all this magnificent scenery, along with this marvelous home of yours is breathtaking to say the least."

"Really? Funny…before I left Jurai 700 years ago, I wouldn't have given much thought to what you have said. However, since being back from Earth, I do notice the difference of how people live. For many, this is a wondrous place. For others, an excess of luxury."

"How do you see it Princess Ayeka, if you don't mind me asking?"

"The palace and the royal grounds are a sight to behold, but after living on simpler means for the couple years I was on Earth, I realized that I wouldn't miss this if I had to leave again." The violet haired-woman replied, again remembering those quiet days back of Earth with her adopted family. Quiet on those days when Ryoko wasn't annoying me with her ill-mannered behavior. 

"You still haven't answered my question Lord Broma." 

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry…yes I'm the captain of the Space Frigate Aegis. For the last three years, we've been mainly exploring the outer rim of the galaxy. To seek out and contact alien civilizations if possible."

"Sounds like an important assignment captain, but it doesn't leave you with much time to socialize, much less starting a family." Ayeka noted as the strolling couple found a stone marble bench to sit on while they continued to converse.

"No your highness, it doesn't. Since officers aren't allowed to fraternize with the crew, it does get a bit lonely sometimes…"

"And perhaps your father, the admiral, felt that a devoted and loyal son would be better off serving the empire by being the next royal consort of the future empress of Jurai?" 

Broma was taken back by Ayeka's blunt assessment. Being in deep space for many months at a time had the young captain feeling isolated at times, but he was a loyal servant to the kingdom and proud of it. However, with a little arm-twisting, Admiral Jaxel had convinced his son that a chance to marry into the Royal family was a rare opportunity that shouldn't be wasted. 

"Uh yes, you could say that." Broma flustered, knowing full well that he had little say in this meeting with the princess. "I'll admit that this wasn't my idea your highness, but being this up close and seeing how beautiful you are, I have no qualms in giving my pledge of loyalty and eternal affection to you. If you'd have me, I know that I can be a suitable consort and a good husband Princess Ayeka."

Ayeka was mildly surprised by Captain Broma's words. He seemed sincere enough and he was quite handsome. In the back of her mind she wished that Tenchi had said those same words years ago when she was on Earth competing for his affections with Ryoko.

As her mind was reminiscing elsewhere, she hadn't noticed when Broma knelt down on the grassy ground and brushed his body against the sitting princess. His hands reached out and gently held the young woman's right hand. Ayeka flinched slightly at the naval officer's touch, but relaxed as she gazed into his warm reddish eyes. It wasn't the same loving look that Yosho had once shown her, nor the soft caring gaze Tenchi laid upon her when they spent time together in Okayama, but Broma had this pleasant look about him. It was a sincere, honest face that made her see that his intentions were genuine and noble. 

This was the first prospect in all the pre-marriage sessions that Ayeka had attended that she sensed could be an adequate suitor for a spouse. If this meeting had taken place months, maybe weeks earlier, she would have made an effort in getting to know Broma more vigorously, perhaps more intimately. However, in light of the recent revelations about herself and her life, Ayeka knew that she was not ready for marriage, much less an arranged one. Her newfound respect for Broma and admiration made her realize that she would do more harm than good to the both of them if she were to unwillingly commit herself to marriage.

Ayeka stood up and motioned Broma to rise as well. He noticed that her expression had changed from a flustered look to a forced smile, but her eyes were warm and friendly to the space captain. He did note that they hid some sorrow as well, which didn't make his chances any better. The violet-haired woman would remain silent for several seconds, giving the handsome officer an indication that the princess was about to give an answer he wasn't going to be happy about.

"Broma, I…"

"Princess Ayeka, as a native Juraian and a loyal servant of the kingdom, please allow me the honor of becoming your husband and royal consort." Broma humbly pleaded again, trying to persuade the princess to think otherwise. "I know we just met for the first time today, but I feel that given some time, we can grow close together."

Ayeka smiled once more after hearing Broma's moving words. Reluctantly, she grasped the taller man's hands, holding them together delicately. He's very sincere of his intentions, but I need to follow what my heart tells me and right now it's telling me that I cannot go through with this farce. Broma is an honorable man and deserves more than having to go through a marriage that could end up being very hollow and devoid of any joy if we were to wed. 

"Broma, you have proven to me that you are a good and honorable man. Any woman should consider herself fortunate to have you for a husband…"

"Princess Ayeka…"

"Allow me to finish please," Ayeka jumped in, putting her index finger on Broma's lips. His mouth appearing dry from all the talking and nervousness he had displayed since he entered the palace.  The kind princess then took her right hand and placed it on his left cheek, bracing him for her unpleasant decision.

"I am flattered that you find me beautiful and I too, find you quite attractive. However, before you came to the palace I had made some decisions regarding what course my life should take…"

"Princess?"

"And as much as I would like to get to know you and give you the chance to prove your worthiness of being a royal consort to me, I feel that such a decision would cause much unhappiness for you and I, as well as our families. It's with a heavy heart that I must decline your offer. I hope you can understand my position."

"Your highness?"

"It's not your fault Lord Broma. It's just that I have come to the conclusion that I need to find my place in the scheme of things, to understand what my role in this universe should be. If I'm ever going to assume the position of empress of the Jurai kingdom without any doubt, I need to find out what will make me happy, otherwise I will never know any peace."

Broma looked totally perplexed by Ayeka's words; here was the future ruler of Jurai who could have anything that she desired, but was stating that she was unfulfilled. The black-haired Juraian always assumed that being a part of the royal family was the next best thing to godhood, but right in front of him the first crowned princess was telling him that she's was unhappy and needed to find out for herself what true happiness was. 

Broma sighed to himself, feeling mixed emotions of relief and disappointment. Despite his reservations in going through this obligation for his father, he was willing to commit himself to being the future companion of the next empress, never questioning his feelings into the matter. He was quite content in being an excellent space captain with hopes of reaching higher status through his own merit, his family honor and prestige was at stake. Now, after hearing Ayeka's rejection of his hand in marriage, Broma couldn't help but feel a bit relieved that his proposal was being turned down.

"Your highness," Broma muttered as he sat down again on the stone bench, his thoughts trying to piece together what the princess had told him. "Are you sure this is what you want? Is there no way of convincing you otherwise?"

Ayeka looked down at the sullen officer, seeing the disappointment in his eyes. For the first time, she understood what Tenchi must have felt when he had to tell her the truth about his feelings. Although this situation wasn't as ominous as it was on Earth two years ago, she suddenly realized how hard it must be to tell someone that you don't feel for them as they feel for you.

"I'm so sorry Lord Broma that you came all the way here to be turned down. Please understand that my decision has nothing to do with you personally. It's just that I need to find my own destiny and I wish to do it on my own terms. Surely you must understand what it's like to try and achieve something on your own merit?"

"All too well your majesty." Broma smiled, finally understanding where Ayeka was getting at. "Many times my father had tried to get me positions in the military where I didn't have to take chances. Thankfully he relented when I flatly told him that I wish to work my way up on my own, with no strings attached. Believe me; I know where you're coming from."

"Then you're not upset about not being chosen as my royal consort?"

"Maybe a little, but after hearing your reasons I can relate to what you're saying princess. In order to be happy with ourselves and with others, we must choose a path that will lead us to where we want to be. The trek itself may not be a smooth one, but attaining what we desire in life never is."

Broma stood up and wrapped his hands around Ayeka's. She liked how strong and warm they were, as if she was being protected from all the troubles that was occurring in her life. They reminded her of how Yosho used to hold her when she was much younger and how the prince would look after her. As much as she hated to tell Broma about her decision, she knew her choice was a wise one.

"Besides, it's not like I'm being turned down for another man so it's not so bad." The space captain quipped.

And may you never have to deal with that decision. Ayeka said to herself as she winced at the Juraian's ill-timed words. "You are a good man Captain Broma. I do hope that you attain whatever goal you set forth to do. Who knows, perhaps down the road our paths will cross again?"

"I would like that very much your highness." Broma replied as he bowed his head down, kissing Ayeka's hand softly as a warm token of respect and affection. "And may you find what you're looking for as well."

"Thank you Captain. Would you do me the honor of escorting me back to the dining hall?" I believe I have some news to tell to both my mothers."

"A pleasure your highness, but please just call me Broma. I feel strange when a beautiful woman addresses me in rank."

Ayeka blushed once more at Broma's comments. It's been awhile since she was complimented so much and it felt wonderful.

"Very well Broma, but only if you call me Ayeka. I don't like it when my title gets in the way of a handsome man giving me compliments…"

"Heh, as you wish Ayeka. Shall we go back inside?" Broma laid out his right arm in which Ayeka happily slid her left arm underneath and the two young Juraians leisurely strolled back into the palace. 

                                                                        *************************************  

"YOU DID WHAT?!? AYEKA, how could you?!?" Misaki screamed out after hearing her daughter explained how she turned down Captain Broma's proposal for marriage, despite the fact that he would've been a perfect consort for her. The queen's face was beaming a blood red expression of rage and shock, her veins nearly exploding from the sudden news. Here she was, setting up her oldest child's wedding plans after finishing interviewing the admiral while Ayeka and Broma took their stroll outside.

Funaho put on her best face as she tried to calm down her sister/wife and the admiral, who was nearly speechless when his son entered the chambers and told his father of the decision.

"Princess Ayeka, won't you reconsider your position? Broma put a lot of time and effort in coming here to meet with you. I'm sure if the two of you were to spend some time together…"

"Father, Ayeka has made up her mind." Broma interceded, trying to break the news to his father gently. "It wasn't anything personal sir, it just that she wishes to pursue other ventures in her life."

"Ventures?!? What other ventures could you possibly pursue Ayeka?" Misaki jumped in, still trying to fathom what her oldest child was plotting. "Your only goal right now is to prepare yourself to replace your father at the throne and to have a suitable consort at your side! What are you thinking right now?" Misaki continued to shout at the top of her lungs as she kept scolding her oldest daughter for not selecting a potential spouse.

"Mother, could we have this conversation in private? I'll explain my position as soon as the admiral and Captain Broma leave."

"Ayeka dear, have you thought this through? There's no need to be hasty in this decision." Funaho asked, hoping a calm voice in the bedlam would give Ayeka a chance to reexamine her position.

"Yes I have Auntie Funaho, but if you wish for me to explain my reasons, I will do so, but in private."

"Very well Ayeka, Admiral Jaxel…Captain Broma, I'm sorry that you came so far for this, but it seems that the princess has made up her mind…"

"Not yet she hasn't…"

"Misaki please," Funaho glared at her sister as sensed the frustration starting to set in on the younger queen. The raven haired beauty knew that this discussion was going nowhere like this and since Ayeka had vehemently stated her wishes of not marrying anyone; the queen decided that it was best to send the Gondor clan back home.

"We will continue to discuss the situation Admiral. If there's any changes we will contact you further. Again, I apologize for any inconveniences this may have cause you."

"There's nothing to apologize for my lady." Admiral Jaxel replied standing up along with Broma, bowing in the direction of the royals, his face devoid of any emotion. "I had wished for a more positive conclusion in our encounter, but if Broma is all right with the princess' decision, I shall abide her wishes as well. Now if you'll excuse us, my son and I will take our leave."

"Farewell Admiral Jaxel, Captain Broma. May Tsumani watch over you…"

"Thank you Princess Ayeka, Lady Misaki and Lady Funaho. Come Broma, let us go."

With a stern look, the older Gondor noble proceeded to exit the dining hall with Broma and two knights behind him. Just as he reached the doorway, Broma quickly looked back and flashed a friendly smile towards Ayeka, who meekly returned the display of affection. As the doors were closing, a storm was brewing in the form of Mother Misaki.

"Explain yourself young lady! What in Tsunami's name were you thinking of turning that young man down? You even admitted that you were attracted to him and that he seemed sincere in his intentions and you still rejected his proposal?"

"I already explained myself to you and auntie Funaho mother, I don't wish to marry anyone at this present time…"

"And what did I say to you about addressing me young lady?"

"I am not going to call you mommy like some deranged infant in front of strangers; why can't you accept that?" Ayeka snapped back as she was determined to outgrow Misaki's infantile view of her.

Funaho once again tried to be the voice of reason within the group. She admired how Ayeka was starting to gain some backbone towards her mother, but she feared that the violet-haired woman might overstep the younger queen's authority in order to state her independence.

"Ladies, both of you are frustrated right now. Ayeka, why don't you retire to your room and freshen up while your mother and I discuss your decision about not marrying now. Perhaps after some quiet time, you may reconsider your position?"

"Perhaps you're right. I'll go now, but whatever you and mother discuss, please understand that my decision is final. Neither the two of you nor father will change my mind." Ayeka replied as she began to walk towards the door with Azaka and Kamedake.

"Ayeka, this isn't over yet! You father will hear of this!" Misaki yelled out, tying to remind her daughter who had the last word of the subject.

"I will speak to father if he wishes to discuss this, but it will be very unlikely that I'll reverse my decision mother, now if you'll excuse me."

Sparks of electricity seemed to shoot out of Misaki's eyes as she watched her oldest child defiantly walked away. She muttered something under her breath that was loud enough for Funaho to shake her head in disapproval.

As the guardians opened the doors for Ayeka, an unwelcome presence made itself known to the Royal Family…

                                                                        ************************************* 

"Princess Ayeka! I'm so glad that I've found you here; I thought that I was too late to save you from that wretched excuse of a Juraian noble." Proclaimed the arrogant, self-centered Seiryo.

"Seiryo, not again." Ayeka sighed as she looked with contempt at the black and yellow clad Juraian, whose head was covered up with a black hood. "How many times have I told you that I have no desire to marry you, much less see you?"

"Oh Ayeka, you keep saying that, but I know in my heart you don't mean that. Just give me a chance to prove myself worthy and you'll see that I'm the only one in the universe capable of loving you as a real man should."

The nobleman then whipped out a red rose, gave it a scant sniff and presented it to Ayeka, who at the moment was glowing a deep shade of red. Both Misaki and Funaho shook their heads in disbelief at the scene that was played out before them. Rather than to continue to watch, both queens decided to retreat towards the other side of the room since they knew what was about to happen next.

"You're such a twit! What will it take for you to understand that I don't like you?!? Every month after a pre-marriage session, you show your face here and continue to make a buffoon out of yourself every time I keep telling you no."

"You just in denial my lady Ayeka. Being on that planet with those mongrels has diluted you to accept lesser men of quality. If you were to marry me, I guarantee that you'll be the greatest ruler Jurai has ever seen; with my help of course." Seiryo gloated as he pulled out a hand mirror to admire himself.

"You pink-haired moron! I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on Jurai! You're so full of yourself that a supernova couldn't make you look away from a mirror."

"That's not true princess, I do think about ways to honor you…"

"Oh really? Do tell…"

"Well, for starters how about this?" Seiryo pulled back his hood and revealed something that nearly caused Ayeka to vomit.

"AAAHHHH!!" Ayeka laid out a shriek that could be heard from the other side of Jurai as she looked up and saw that Seiryo had dyed his hair in the same shade of violet as Ayeka's.

"Do you like it? I had my own personal hair stylist fix it up just for you. Since you keep mentioning your dislike of my hair color, I decided to match it with yours. Don't we look cute together?" Seiryo continued to ramble on, not noticing Ayeka's eyes turning blood red with rage or that she had summoned her mini logs to surround around the blabbering Juraian male.

"Argh! I had enough of this. Seiryo, you conceited imbecile! Consider this as my way of saying no for the last time!" 

In one brief flash of blue light, the logs dispersed a huge bolt of energy into Seiryo, which caused him to yell out in torment. When the logs disappeared, all that was left a drooling man curled up in a fetal position, his clothes nearly burnt off and his long flowing hair now reduced to a few charred strands. As Ayeka walked past Seiryo and onto the hallway, she could hear him muttering the word "Mommy".

Sigh…if I have to endure another day with this fool, I'll lock myself in Ryoko's cave. Whatever did father see in this idiot? Ayeka kept asking herself as she continued her way back towards her room. While Seiryo provided a moment of amusement, the princess knew that her mother, step-mother and her father the king will come to her with questions; questions that she herself had been asking for the last two years and answers that needed to be heard. Egos and emotions would be flying off the handle soon, but Ayeka knew that she needed to face them head on if she wanted to be free from the constraints of her life.

Back at the dining hall, a black charred-looking man managed to get up and examined himself from the blast his great desire had given him. He scratched his head for a moment and smiled when he came up with a conclusion…

"Oh my, she must really want me bad…"

                                                *******************************

END PART THREE

A/N: Sorry for taking long, but things in life have a tendency to come up on and deprive you of time and focus; which in my case is work, my new wheels (cruising baby!) and a couple of birthdays: Mine's and my now six year old son (God this kid can't get enough Gundam figures!)

In all honesty, this was not the original script I had intended, but I really don't feel like dragging this story much longer than it should. However, I do think that Ayeka is starting to take the necessary steps to pull herself out of quagmire that she's been in for quite some time. You be the judge.

COMMENTS FROM LAST CHAPTER'S REVIEWS:

T-God: No song huh? Well, we can always whistle a happy tune w/ a lager or two, eh?

DarkGod: Y'know, as much as I'd like to make this story a dark one, I just can't find it within me to do so. However, if it means anything, this story will not be a 'Ayeka meets her love and sails off to the sunset'; too predictable and too lame.

Smack54: Thanks for the comps. After going thru this fic, my opinion on Ayeka has softened a little. I still can't ever see her with Tenchi, but she deserves a break once in a while. I felt the same way about Sakuya prior to doing 'Second Chance', but after writing her up, I didn't think she was that bad as I thought she was on TiT.

Bobr: Sorry for the long wait Bob. I see your point about the scene, but like I said to you before, I just wanted to push the envelope a bit.

Rain Child: I know that Ayeka didn't know Tenchi was Yosho's grandson at first, but to me the shed scene was more of a physical attraction than emotional. I never claimed that the princess never truly loved Tenchi, but you would think that she would be showing stronger emotions towards Yosho considering she spent 700 years looking for him. I don't know, maybe seeing him as an old fart took the fun out of it.

Shadow: She better stand up for herself. Imagine the Empress of Jurai having to call out _Mommy _everytime Misaki pops up?

D.Long: Everytime I get a review from you, I know I must be doing something right. Much as I wanted to have Ryoko flying around the house proclaiming _'Tenchi's Mine!' _it just wouldn't be cool, y'know?

Bexi: Dang, like fungi growing on a tree. Cold and cruel, but I love it. I have to remember that next time, heh.

Kryo2000: I'm glad my stories are giving you some good material, although I get lots of help from some of my fellow scribes because my writing skills ain't as sharp as I would like them to be. I look forward to reading up on 'Purity'. I love reading AU fics that are totally different from the main Tenchi universe.

Well, we're down to the last installment and what will Ayeka do? Stick around for the conclusion and once again, thanks for looking and hope the last chapter won't disappoint you. If you have any questions or additional comments, you can email me at a.falc@verizon.net. 

Later, 

Alighthawk


	4. Part Four

Disclaimer: AIC/Pioneer created the characters of Tenchi Muyo (Lucky Stiffs) so I don't plan on cashing any royalties on them.

Scenario: This little tale takes place about four years after OVA2. It's a story I never thought I would be doing, but after reading different tales of Ayeka and some not so great T/A fics, this was an itch I needed to scratch. Please let me know what you think.

**"I am...Ayeka"  (The Conclusion)**

By Alighthawk 

"I can't believe it! I did it! I actually stood up to mother!"

"Indeed you did your highness, although I'm afraid of the consequences this may cause when you face your father the king." contemplated Azaka as Ayeka and the guardians sat inside the excited Royal's onsen after their hectic pre-marriage session at the dining hall with the queens Misaki and Funaho. Once they returned to her room, Ayeka gleefully grabbed herself a powder-white drinking saucer and a bottle of sake and hit the baths without delay. 

When she was back on Earth, the purple-haired woman wanted to bring back some mementoes for safekeeping. Some of the things she had brought back with her were an ensemble of traditional Japanese kimonos in different bright colors and patterns, fictional literature by Earth's greatest authors, a enormous DVD collection of her favorite soap operas that Washu was gracious enough to download onto one disk and other various items that she felt would help her keep the fond memories she had of her stay despite the undesirable ending that eventually made her leave.

One item that took Ayeka by surprise was the mysterious black wooden case that she found in her bed chamber on Ryu-oh after the princess and Sasami had departed from their adopted home. When she struggled to open it and chipped a fingernail in return, she discovered to her amazement that the box contained Japan's best-made sake and taped to one of the black bottles was a small piece of paper. When she pulled it out and unfolded it, she was again surprised, this time from the identity of the writer.

_"I know that this may never repair the rift that's between us, but please know that I shall always consider you a good friend and that I wish you well. So always drink this when your spirits are high and when the universe is looking up to you. Oh yeah, and try to remember the good times here ok? Your friend – Ryoko"_

Ayeka's first reaction was to rip up the note and toss it away, but something within her stayed her hand and instead placed the crumpled piece of paper in an old rusted storage trunk that Nobuyuki was kind enough to lend her. The old brown trunk contained every photo, note and keepsake that the princess and her sister had collected during their time on Earth. It was in this trunk that all of her memories, whether good or bad would be kept and when she had the strength, she would occasionally go into it and remember all her days back on the blue marble planet.

As for the sake, Ayeka took Ryoko's advice and drank the special brew when she had something good to celebrate about, which was far few and between, but today was one of those special occasions.

"I'll say this for Ryoko, she definitely knew her liquor." Ayeka conceded as she took a sip full of the clear liquid while she let her lithe body relaxed in the warm moving waves of the onsen; her soft pink skin soaking in the soothing sensation of the crystal blue water, as well as the warm sun rays that were coming in from the skylight. For Ayeka, this was history in the making: After over 700 years, she had finally stood up to Misaki and refused to give in to her mother's constant insistence that she continue to address the queen like an overage toddler.

"Indeed your highness, it did appeared that everyone in the Masaki home approved of her choice of alcohol, although I think it had to do more of the strength of the brew rather than the flavor," Kamidake responded as both guardians faced the wall, allowing Ayeka to keep a sense of privacy. Despite their programming, Ayeka did not like her bodyguards to be watching her while bathing. It gave her a weird sense that they were peeping on her.

"Well, whatever the reason, I propose a toast my friends. To my coming of age for I see for the first time in my life the endless possibilities that are laid out before me…"

"And does that include an explanation to the king about the sudden and irrational behavior you displayed earlier today?"

Ayeka was startled when she heard the voice of her unannounced visitor. Instinctively, she reached for her ivory white bathrobe and got up to see who it was. The appearance of the tall, light blue haired woman was expected, although a lot sooner than anticipated.

"Tsunami! I didn't expect to see you this soon. I take it Sasami is asleep?" the princess asked the patron goddess of Jurai.

"Yes, after drilling the palace's chefs on how to properly prepare a…what did she call them? Oh yes, _Burritos_ and _Tamales_ with _Guacamole sauce," _the goddess answered, her astral image appearing before Ayeka. The violet eyed girl still got goose bumps every time she stood in front of the celestial figure; an aura of light surrounding her and her brightly colored garments. Even though Ayeka knew that one day her sister Sasami would merge with Tsunami and essentially become the goddess, the thought of her younger sibling becoming a cosmic being with immense power still unnerved her.

"Anyway,she decided to go back to her room and take a quick nap before dinner. I figured that now was a good time to check on your marriage progress, but I see that you have taken a different course of action." Tsunami continued; her ghostly form just hovering at the edge of the onsen.

Ayeka relaxed a bit, allowing herself to sit on the edge of the water. She watched as her shapely legs swirled about in the water, causing small circles of waves to move away from her and spread out towards the other parts of the bath.

"Yes I have, but that should be no surprise to you is it? After all, Sasami knew how I felt and since the both of you are linked, you should've known how I felt." 

"Of course I did princess and I applaud the action that you're taking, as will Sasami when she wakes up. _However…"_

"However?"

"However, I just wanted to be sure if you know what you're getting yourself into? Don't get wrong me Princess Ayeka; I agree wholeheartedly that you should be able to lead your own life without having to deal with the burden of assuming the mantle of Empress before you are ready. My question to you is this: What do you want in your life?"

Ayeka pondered at Tsunami's question for a moment, thinking carefully of what she wanted to say back to the beautiful, yet ancient presence that stood before her. Since Tsunami was being objective, the princess thought that she would make an excellent soundboard before appearing to her parents. Regardless of everyone else's opinions, she was remaining steadfast in her decision of not to marry and to choose a different path for her life.

"Tsunami, I can't give you a concrete answer, but I do know that I am not prepared to marry anyone at this time nor I am ready anytime soon to succeed my father on the throne. There are so many things out there in the universe that I have yet to see and I wish to experience them all."

"Are you sure that's what it really is and not an excuse to run away from your problems?" Tsunami continued to inquire, trying to determine what Ayeka had in mind for herself.

"I had been running away, Tsumani. Running from all the hurt and pain I allowed myself to endure after being rejected by Yosho and then Tenchi," Ayeka replied honestly as she stared back at the goddess, her demeanor totally serious. "I ran away from my feelings and into the seclusion of these ivory walls you see before us. Instead of moving on and growing up, I chose instead to lock away my emotions and do whatever everyone else thought was right for me. And now…

"_Yes?"_

"And now I know there's more to life than just being a hand picked wife and ruler. I know now that Yosho and Tenchi did love me, but in their own way. However, it doesn't mean that I cannot give up the hope that I will find someone that will love me as I would love him. When the time comes for me to assume the throne, it will be with someone who will gladly share my life or with no one at all."

"Well said Princess Ayeka. Truly you have discovered a few things about yourself that were kept hidden from within; Sasami and I were starting to worry about you in recent days…"

"I must admit that I have been acting like a withering flower ever since my return from Earth. Ever since I was child, I have looked for others to make me happy. 700 hundred years ago it was Yosho. Four years ago it was Tenchi and recently I had allowed my parents to supply me with an instant crown and husband. All this and I was still empty at the end. All this ends now…"

Tsunami couldn't help but flash a broad smile after hearing the now mature Ayeka speak up. The part of her that was Sasami wanted to float down and give her big sister a loving hug, but she refrained from doing so. Nevertheless, she was proud of what the violet haired woman had come to see.

"Well, Princess Ayeka, I believe that you are in the process of finding yourself and I have no doubt that you will convince the king and your mother of that; don't you think Lady Funaho?"

Standing behind the entrance of the onsen from Ayeka's bedchambers was Funaho, her face reddish from being discovered.

"I wasn't sure if you detected my presence, Tsunami; obviously I shouldn't have tried to hide from an all-knowing goddess of your repute."

"You wouldn't be the first to try, Lady Funaho, and you most certainty won't be the last," the goddess replied, displaying a wider grin towards the Queen of Jurai. "I take it you came to talk to the Princess as well?"

"Yes I did, but after hearing the conversation between the two of you, I believe my fears were misplaced," the raven-haired woman answered as she walked past Tsunami and stood next to Ayeka. The princess was glad to hear the positive attitude Tsunami was showing, but she had reservations about her stepmother. Will she try to convince her to listen to her father or will she support her stepdaughter's decision?

"Ayeka dear…ever since you returned from the Earth I've been worried about you, knowing the pain you endured after being rejected by Yosho's grandson."

"Yes, Auntie Funaho, but I…"

"Let me finish dear," Funaho interrupted, sporting a sly smirk as she continued. "Today at the dining hall, I saw a spark from you that I thought would never appear before us, but I was happily mistaken and after hearing your talk with our goddess here it appears that you don't want any of us to tell you what to do."

Funaho reached up and placed her hand on Ayeka's bare shoulder. It was a firm, but gentle grip that made Ayeka realized that the queen was supportive of her decision. Ayeka returned the affections by giving her stepmother a hug that momentarily startled her.

"Oh thank you Auntie Funaho! You don't know how much this mean to me!"

"Yes, well…you still need to speak to your father about your plans and you know how he gets when he feels like he's being defied." 

"Yes I know, but perhaps with you and Tsunami's help…"

"I won't be around for that roundtable discussion Princess Ayeka, but I know you'll do well."

"Tsunami?"

"I cannot intercede in a private conversation between a parent and his child. If I were to do so, it may influence your father's judgment and that wouldn't be right."

"I suppose you're right, but thank you anyway Tsunami. You were a great help to me," Ayeka said as she reached up and tried to grasp the young goddess' ethereal hand. Despite being a ghostly figure, the princess felt the bright aura the celestial being was giving off. It was a warm sensation that made the young princess feel at ease with herself.

"We'll speak again, but until then good luck…_my sister,"_ Tsunami replied as she slowly faded away.

Both women briefly looked at each other, still in awe of Tsunami's presence. Afterwards, Ayeka spoke first.

"Auntie Funaho, I would like to speak to father after dinner. Do you think that's appropriate?"

"Most definitely Ayeka. I will go ahead and tell your father and Misaki to hold off their questioning until we all have eaten. I think it would be nice to have a civilized meal before all of Jurai is ripped asunder, don't you think?" Funaho quipped, knowing the tension would be high when everyone convened at the dining hall for dinner that evening.  

"I agree Auntie, but then again a fight at the dinner table would bring back some fond memories from my days on Earth, heh."

"It probably would dear. So I'll see you later all right?" 

"Yes and thank you for being so supportive Auntie Funaho," Ayeka bellowed out as the queen made her way out, leaving the young Juraian to prepare herself for her encounter with her father, the Emperor of Jurai

                                                                        **************************************

LATER THAT EVENING…

As night fell over Jurai, the members of the Royal Family began to assemble for their nightly meal. Ayeka entered first, dressed in her casual light pink kimono, accompanied by her guardians. Shortly afterwards, Sasami entered. Looking rejuvenated from her nap and excited of what was about to take place, the little Juraian took her seat next to her sister on the right side. She had on a sunny yellow kimono in which she felt most comfortable. Her eyes were gleaming with anticipation of what was about to happen, thanks mainly to the shared knowledge with Tsunami, which Ayeka immediately noticed.

"Sasami, would you be a little more relaxed? You look like you're waiting for a war to start."

"I'm sorry Ayeka, but it's just that I'm anxious to hear what father is going to say to you about your decision to hold off all your marriage proposals," Sasami answered, her face exhibiting a giddy expression of what was coming.

"Well, Funaho promised that the subject will take place after dinner and by then mother may tell you to leave…"

"Oh pooh, I don't get to have any fun." Sasami pouted, still not understanding how adults think.

At the moment, the giant wooden doors began to open and entering the hall was Emperor Azusa, accompanied by the queens Misaki and Funaho. The ladies were dressed more casually than they were this afternoon; Misaki in a golden beige kimono with floral patterns while the Earth born royal had on a shimmering red color with cloud patterns. Several knights walked behind the royal trio and dispersed themselves along the walls of the room.

Ayeka and Sasami got up and meekly bowed before their father, who returned their salutations with a waving hand. Shortly after, he motioned for everyone to be seated as the kitchen staff began to line up and began to serve the Royal Family. As wine and water were being poured into the crystal goblets of the king's family, Azusa began to speak.

"Ayeka…your mother and Funaho has explained to me what had transpired today so I expect a good explanation after we had eaten. Is that understood?"

"Yes father…"

"As for you Sasami…You may leave the room when you're finished eating…"

"But father, I want to hear what this. Can't I stick around for your talk with Ayeka?"

"Absolutely not! This is an adult conversation and you're not ready to hear any of this yet," the king remarked. His eyes narrowed into a menacing stare.

"Hmph! Grownups, go figure," the little Juraian muttered under her breath.

"Azusa dear, let's discuss this after dinner, please? I would like to have a peaceful meal for once without getting into the topics of politics, marriage and any other strenuous items; don't you agree Misaki…Misaki?!?"

The beautiful blue-haired queen didn't answer. Her face was focused at her dinner plate as she used her fork to twirl the spaghetti and meatball dinner that was served to the royal family. Her expression was such that it appeared that the emperor's wife was withholding something inside her and was trying to contain herself from letting it loose.

"Misaki? My wife, is there something wrong with your dinner?" Azusa asked as he began to poke around his plate to examine his dinner.

"No dear, everything's just fine…"

"Are you sure? You seemed dejected. Is there anything you have to say?"

At that precise moment, Misaki lifted her head and stared directly at Ayeka, who was perplexed at her mother's crazed look.

Finally, she let it out…

"Oooohhh Ayeka! How could you?!? How could you be so defiant?"

"Mother?"

"See? That's what I mean! Sasami still calls me mommy, why can't you?"

All at once, everyone from the table to the knights standing nearly fell on the floor by Misaki's comments. Ayeka got up from her seat and angrily stared back at her mother.

"Are you still with that mother?!? Haven't I made myself clear to you and everyone else in this room? I am over 700 hundred years old and I refuse to be treated like a helpless child anymore, much less act like one for your maternal gratification."

"Ayeka! That is no way to speak towards your mother! After all, she is looking out for your well being."

"And that's the problem father! Everyone here feels the need to protect me, to look out for my best interests. While all of you may think that's all good and well, the truth of the matter is that I feel like a porcelain doll that's been locked away out of the fear that I might break," Ayeka responded loudly as she looked towards her father, her eyes revealing a tinge a frustration.

Azusa clapped his thunderous hands and ordered the room to be cleared with the exception of his wives and children. He tried to abide by Funaho's wishes with having to talk to Ayeka after dinner, but Misaki's ill-timed outburst had necessitated the need to get the subject into the open before it started to divide the family. The Jurai Emperor cleared his raspy throat before continuing…

"Ayeka, I don't quite understand what has gotten into you? You spent almost two years on that backwater planet waiting for that 'boy' to make his choice, even though I had a suitable consort for you in Seiryo…"

"Father please…"

"I know, I know…he didn't turned out what I expected either." Pink haired twit, Azusa scolded himself for selecting the Juraian noble as he stood up as began to pace around the hall, trying to understand his daughter's recent erratic behavior.

"But daughter, ever since you returned from Earth you never once complained about the pre-marriage sessions that we'd set up for your benefit, which I need remind you that it has been a tradition for generations, as well as your status within the royal family. Now all of the sudden you take an active interest and declare that you no longer wish to marry anyone, as well as making your dear mother upset. Explain yourself!"

Ayeka sat perfectly still in her chair as her father rambled on. All her life, she had always listened to what he had to say, without taking her feelings into consideration. To this day, she still considered it a small miracle that he allowed Tenchi and Seiryo to duel with each other in order for Ayeka and Sasami to stay on Earth. Of course it worked out only because Mihoshi crash-landed in the lake and wash Seiryo away, leaving Tenchi the defacto winner.

The princess closed her eyes briefly, clearing her mind of all doubt and confusion. This was her moment of truth and she wasn't about to waste it.

"Father…mother…Auntie Funaho, please don't misinterpret my recent actions as an indication that I have lost respect for you and our traditions. They still have meaning for me and I do appreciate for what you all have tried to do for me. I know that your motives are pure, as well as an act of love…"

_"Oh my little Ayeka…" _Misaki muttered as the misty eyed queen began to get emotional from her daughter's remarks.

"But try to understand that after my time on Earth and here on Jurai, I have begun to question my place in the scheme of things."

"I'm not following you Ayeka. What are you trying to say?" Azusa firmly asked, his bearded face showing an expression of puzzlement as he listened to his daughter's reasons.

"Father, seven centuries ago, I was betrothed to your son Yosho, who was next in line to the throne. Never once had I any doubt of my love for him and yet when he choose to leave and fight Ryoko in deep space, he never bothered to return and instead choose a simple life as a Terran priest. It was the first time in my life that I didn't know what was my place in the universe."

"But Ayeka dear, that was his choice, not yours. Besides, didn't we allow you to go after Yosho when he didn't return after so many months?" Misaki chimed in; trying to rationalize what was going inside Ayeka's mind.

"Yes mother, you and father did allow me to bring back Yosho. I did it for love, but I think father was more worried about his successor being missing…" The princess answered back, drawing an angry glare from the emperor.

"Now see here young lady, I do not take kindly to the suggestion that I had a hidden agenda when you took off to deep space to find your brother! Yosho made his choice and we all had to live with it and move on. You are the next ruler of Jurai! It's that simple child."

"Is it father? What if brother Yosho decided right now to come back to Jurai and proclaim his rightful lineage to the Jurai throne? Or better yet, what if Tenchi decided that he wanted to be the next emperor, hmm? Where does that put me in the scheme of things? I dearly loved the both of them and yet neither of them wanted me as a wife. Where does that leave me father?"

"Ayeka, that boy Tenchi will not take the throne, he has said so himself," Azusa sniped, trying to gain the upper hand in the conversation with Ayeka. Misaki looked on, her eyes all watery from the emotional tug of war her husband and daughter was playing against each other. Funaho, on the other hand, merely looked on with curiosity, wondering who would win out.

 

"I know that father, but technically, Tenchi could come to Jurai and invoke his right to claim the throne if he so wishes correct?"

"Correct."

"So now bear that in mind because if he ever does, remember who will be his queen should that ever happen."

A great chill went through Azusa's body when he realized who would be queen if his great-grandson ever came to Jurai. The thought of an out-worlder being Emperor and the most notorious villain in Jurai's history as the planet's matriarch made the king suddenly ill and needed to sit. Ayeka was finally starting to reach him.

"Fine Ayeka, I see your point. However, I fail to see what does this have to do with you not choosing a suitable husband when you become Empress. It is highly irregular for someone of the Royal Family to ascend to the throne of Jurai without having a royal consort." Azusa pointed out as he reached out for his goblet and whetted his lips with a sip of red wine.

"I understand that father, which is why I wish to postpone my duties as heir to the Jurai throne and to pursue other endeavors…"

"Wha-what did you say?!?" the king stuttered, not expecting another bombshell from his wayward daughter. Misaki, who was eating her noodles, nearly gagged when she heard her daughter's proclamation. Her sleek light blue hair nearly stood on its ends when she thought of the prospect of Ayeka being the old maid of the family.

"Ayeka, tell me you're not serious are you?"

"I am being very serious mother. Today I have come to the conclusion that I'm not ready to succeed father. I spent nearly all my life trying to be the type of person everyone has always wanted me to be and not what I wanted. In order for me to discover that person, I need to leave here and venture out among the stars. I wish to experience what life has to offer and unless I go, I will never know the answers to the questions I've been seeking."

Funaho finally decided to interject herself into the conversation. "Azusa…we lost one child because we expected too many things of him. I think if we wish to avoid making the same mistake that we committed all those years ago, perhaps we should allow Ayeka to go off on her own and see for herself what the universe has is to offer. Obviously, we tried to select a consort and assumed she would take over for you without question and the results haven't been positive has it?"

"Sister!  You don't expect me to allow my daughter to wonder off all by herself into space again do you?" Misaki bellowed out as the veins by her temple began to pop out. "The last time we let her go, it took over 700 years to find her and my sweet little Sasami. I'm not about to let history repeat itself again!"

"Misaki calm down. The last time she left was because of my son Yosho. This time Ayeka wishes to go on her own accord and find out what will make her happy. If she's allowed to do so, to grow on her own so to speak, then maybe she would be more receptive to succeeding Azusa when the appointed time comes."

The raven haired-queen walked around the wooden table and stood behind the seated princess, her hands grasping Ayeka's shoulders.

"And who knows? Perhaps somewhere in the universe, an unsuspecting prince may be out there waiting for our lovely Ayeka, right Ayeka?"

"That would be nice Auntie Funaho, although I wouldn't mind meeting with Captain Broma again; he was quite charming," Ayeka said, her voice hinting a trace of affection of the fore mentioned Juraian officer.  

"There, you see? Ayeka does have her priorities straight and after taking some time off for herself without having to worry about her position within the Royal Family, she'll come back a more confident and mature young lady," Funaho insisted as she flashed a witty smile at her husband and wife/sister.

Azusa, still uncertain about her daughter's decision, asked one more time.

"Ayeka, are you certain about this? Is this something you wish to pursue?"

"Yes father I do. It's something I need to do and it would mean so much to me if I can go with your blessing."

The King of Jurai got up from his chair, his right hand stroking against his long black beard. All his life he was a man of action and conviction with the only the best interests for his family at heart. While he was considered to be a wise ruler, he knew that he had made his share of mistakes, one being his letting Yosho go off and fighting Ryoko alone, since it was over seven centuries later that he saw him again. With Sasami now merging with Tsunami, Ayeka was his one and only true heir and he didn't want to push her away as well. Would it be so wrong for his oldest daughter to live off on her own and find the happiness that she had craved for so long? If she can live abroad for a period of time and come back a happier, more mature person, wouldn't that be worth it?

The King of Jurai asked the first crowned princess one final question…

"Ayeka? Deep down, do you wish to succeed me as the ruler of Jurai? Given time on your own, do you believe that this will help you when it is time to take my place?"

Ayeka stood motionless, not showing any hint of doubt or nervousness. After a few seconds of silence, she gave her answer. 

"Yes father, I do wish to become Empress when the time comes. It is my choice, as well as my birthright. However, before I go from being Princess Ayeka to Empress Ayeka, I wish to find out who is Ayeka, the young woman who has many questions about herself and her life. I wish to have the opportunity for Ayeka the person to find out what will make her happy. Should that include a great love in my life I cannot say, but I wish to find out for myself. That is all I ask father; will you allow me to pursue it? Will you allow me to forge a life on my own without having any regrets before the time comes for me to assume your crown?"

Azusa's face was dead serious as he heard her daughter's plea. It was probably the first time since they were all on Earth that Ayeka made a demand on her father that he couldn't refuse. As he looked towards his right, he saw his younger wife beginning to shed tears over their child's declaration of independence. With a slight nod from Misaki and knowing where Funaho stands in all this, the king walked over to the princess and motioned her to stand up.

"Ayeka, as hard as it is for me to say this…"

"Father…" 

"I will not stand in your way of this journey of self-discovery you wish to take up. It is my sincerest hope that you find whatever it is that you're looking for. As long as you're happy with yourself, I cannot ask for anything more."

"Oh father! Thank you! Thank you for being so understanding!"

In one swift motion, the princess leaped up and hugged her father, making the king blush. Misaki began to bawl out as she ran over for a group hug, which had the other family members cowering in fear.

Sasami, who was quiet throughout the whole saga smiled, as she sensed Tsunami was watching as well and smiling with approval.

Funaho stood back, contently watching the scene played out before her. Whatever doubts she had of Ayeka taking over for Azusa were slowly dispelled, feeling now that the violet-haired princess would be more than worthy for the crown when the proper time comes.

"Ayeka dear, since your father has given his blessing for you to postpone your duties, what will you do?" Misaki gleefully asked her daughter.

"Well, I have a few ideas in mind mother. Perhaps with your help as well as Auntie Funaho and Sasami…"

"Say no more Ayeka! What would you like us to help you with?"

"Well, for starters I was thinking on getting a _new look_, and then maybe… 

                                                                        **************************************

ONE WEEK LATER…

"Come on Ayeka! Would you hurry up? The package will be here at any moment," yelled out Sasami, as her older sister was finishing dressing behind a darkened screen in the onsen. 

"Sasami, would you relax? I've just finished bathing and besides, Azaka and Kamidake are getting the item for me so there's no need to get overexcited."  Ayeka replied as she finally revealed herself from the screen. Sasami turned around to look at her sister and all she could do was stare at her 'new look.' 

"Ayeka, you look so beautiful. It's like looking at a younger version of mommy." the little Juraian said in awestruck wonder as she saw Ayeka not with her usual purple hair color, but the same shade of silver/blue as herself and Misaki. The two long ends of her hair were made into one long ponytail as she wore her front bangs much more loosely without her signature tiara. Instead of her usual royal regalia, she wore a form fitting dark blue strapless dress that accentuated the princess' lovely figure, but not too revealing that it would cause a scandal within the palace. 

"Thank you Sasami. I hope this isn't a big shock to you, but this is my real hair color. When I was about your age, maybe a bit younger, I had asked for the change and father approved a gene factor conversion. Mother had hoped that it was a fad, but it's only now that I feel the need to change."

"Funny, I always did wonder why you looked different from me and mommy. Why did you do it in the first place?"

"At the time, I did it for Yosho," Ayeka admitted as she remembered an earlier conversation with her brother. "He would always say that Funaho was his example of an ideal woman. Since I would do anything at the time to please him, I thought I would try to attempt to at least look like her. It shocked him to say the least, but he did like it."

Ayeka strolled over to her bed where Sasami was sitting at the edge and sat next to her. She then gave her younger sibling a firm hug that puzzled the future deity.

"Ayeka? What's the matter?"

"Nothing Sasami. It's just I'm glad that you didn't have to go through the troubles I went through," she answered as she wiped a tear from her eye. "You still have plenty of years left in your childhood sister so don't waste them on petty issues and whatever you want to do in life, do it for yourself. Happiness isn't so much as pleasing others, but with whatever makes you happy. Try to remember that ok?"

"Sure thing sis. I love you so much."

"And I love you as well sister. Nothing will ever change that."

As the two sisters remained in their embrace, a loud display of wailing had begun outside Ayeka's room causing the princesses' to be startled.

"Oh my precious darlings! That was so moving!" Misaki wailed out as she and Funaho entered the bedchamber. "I think I'm going to cry…"

"You're already doing that Misaki, do you need a handkerchief?" Funaho sighed as she handed the white piece of cloth to her sister/wife.

"Sorry about that. It's just that this is just a bittersweet day for me. It'll be the second time in 700 years that my baby is leaving home on her own." 

"Mother, the first time was to look for Yosho. This time around is strictly for myself and I promise not to take another seven centuries to come back all right?" Ayeka answered jokingly as her remarks made all the women in the room smile and giggle.

"I certainly hope so, otherwise your father may send out the entire royal fleet to bring you back," Funaho chimed in as she began to stroke Ayeka's long strands. "I like your 'new look' very much Ayeka; it suits you well."

"Thank you Auntie Funaho. For the first time in a long time, I feel that this is the real me. Between this and my long excursion into space, I think it will help me become a stronger and more wiser person when my time comes to succeed father."

"I agree, but are you sure that you don't want to accompany us to Earth for Tenchi and Ryoko's wedding? It won't be the same without you," Funaho reiterated, knowing that Ayeka's absence would play a sour note in her great grandson's nuptials. 

"I'm positive Auntie Funaho. Much as I'd like to go, I'm not ready to face them yet and I don't want to be a distraction either. It's their time of happiness and they don't need me to get in their way. When the time is right, I'll pay a visit to them before I come back home. I want to be sure that all our wounds are properly healed."

"That's very considerate of you dear, but you should at least send a gift with Sasami to make sure there are no hard feelings between the three of you," Misaki suggested as she visually measured the hemline on Ayeka's dress. _Hmm, better put on a cloak on her before Azusa sees it. Anything above the knees and he'll pop a blood vessel. _

"I've taken care of that part already mother. I'm just waiting for Azaka and Kamidake to arrive," The princess said confidently just as the two royal logs entered the room with a large yellow plastic casing hovering alongside them. "Excellent! Just place it in the center of the room Azaka and remove the item from the box." 

"As your command your highness," both guardians replied simultaneously as the box was lowered and the lid was levitated off the top. As the item began to float out of the box, all eyes in the room were amazed of what came out.

"By Tsunami, it's beautiful dear. You have definitely picked the right wedding gift for Ryoko and Tenchi. They'll be impressed!" Misaki noted as she stared at Ayeka's present.

"I'm glad you like it. It was something I had always wished for myself for when I was to be married, but since that won't be happening for while; I figure I would send it to someone just as deserving. The Juraian Crystalline Artist outdid himself on this."

As the object landed on the ash black marble floor, all eyes were upon the pure clear crystal gift that was commissioned by Ayeka to be sent to Earth along with Sasami and her mothers to be presented to Tenchi and Ryoko. It was an exact copy of the great tree Tsunami with two Juraian sky doves perched on each side of the tree. One dove had a small branch grasped by its beak while the other had a small heart. By Juraian tradition, the branch symbolized hope and peace while the heart symbolized love. The doves themselves were a representation of the newly married couple and the items they were holding were symbols that was to bring them eternal happiness and good fortune. The size of the crystal tree was about the same height as Sasami so very few people on Jurai could afford to have it made. Ayeka had always wanted one for whenever she got married, but she was just as happy to be giving it to her dearest friends. It was her hope that this would be the first step towards healing with her Earth family.

"Well, now that's taken care off, why don't we all have some breakfast before my departure. It'll be our last one together for awhile."

"Ohhh, my little Ayeka! She's all grown up now!" Misaki wailed once more as she gave her older daughter a bone-crushing hug. 

"Mother! Please…can't breathe!"

                                                                        *************************************

During their final meal together, the Jurai women reminisced about their past days and their hopes for the future. Azusa did not attend due to some urgent matter with the Holy Council, but had sent word that he'd show up to say goodbye to Ayeka. While Misaki and Funaho were debating on what to bring with them to Earth, Ayeka wrote a small note and gave it to Sasami so it may be given to Tenchi and Ryoko when they open their present. Afterwards, the ladies left the dining hall and were escorted to the private airbase that was outside the confines of the palace where Ayeka's ship was being prepped and ready for launch.

The base itself was a small city since it had to contain all of the royal family's space trees and other military craft. Ayeka recognized all of her family's personal ships until she came upon a small tree ship that was similar in size to Ryo-ohki.

"Is this my ship? I was hoping for a less conspicuous spacecraft?" Ayeka said with a worrisome look on her face.

"I wouldn't worry about it dear, most of the planetary systems in known space are aware that the Juraians travel in this type of vessel. It's expected of the royal family to do so," Funaho replied.

"But that's just it Auntie Funaho, I don't want to travel as a princess of the royal court; I just want to go about as a regular person."

"Ayeka, I know that you want to discover things for yourself, but you do need to take some precautions in case you get into some trouble."

"I know that. Azaka and Kamidake will accompany me on my journey like last time, and I've made arrangements with the Ministry of Registration to have my ID changed to reflect my new look and DNA patterns. Essentially I will be traveling incognito."

"I see that you thought of everything dear," Misaki said as Ayeka opened her small purse and revealed a new ID card with a photo of her new look. "Can I assume that you still have access to your financial accounts?"

"Of course mother, how can I roam around the universe if I'm broke? I may look different, but I'm still much too delicate for menial labor."

_Some things never change. _Sasami sighed as she looked at her sister with a defeated look.

"So what will be your first stop Ayeka? Somewhere civilized I hope?" Misaki asked her daughter as she began to inspect the luggage that was being boarded; making sure she had enough to take with her.

"I was thinking of spending some time on the resort planet of Riza. I've been so busy with my studies of politics and worried about my own personal problems, I feel a much-needed rest is called for. Afterwards, I'll probably travel towards the Nebulan system. They have the most amazing art collection in the galaxy and you do know my love for the arts."

"Just be careful dear. Riza is not within Jurai space and any system you venture into may not be so gracious if you enter their territory without claiming diplomatic immunity," Misaki said with concern as she reminded her daughter about the danger of traveling outside the empire's jurisdiction. "We may not be able to help you if you run into trouble."

"I appreciate your concern mother, but I think with the guardians with me and having my own powers, I believe I'll be all right." 

"I believe you will Ayeka and may I say that you've picked a good choice on where you're heading," Funaho nodded in agreement. "How long do you think you'll be away?"

Ayeka paused for a moment. She knew her answer, but did not want to divulge it to her family in fear of their disapproval.

"I can't say for sure Funaho. It may be months or maybe some years. In all honestly I do not know."

Misaki walked over and gave her daughter a rare gentle hug and smiled warmly at her. "Whatever you decide Ayeka, always remember that we'll be here when you decide to get back. We all love you no matter what path you choose to take."

"Uh, thank you mother. That means a lot to me and I love you all as well. Speaking of which, where's father?"

"Look towards the balcony Ayeka and see for yourself." Funaho pointed out as everyone turned their eyes up towards a glass-encased balcony where the emperor was standing with several knights. In acknowledgement, he displayed a quick warm smile as he nodded towards her daughter.

"Father's not coming to say goodbye in person?"

"Oh you know him honey, he hates to be sentimental in front of the men and Tsunami knows he'll be crying in bed tonight after you're gone…"

Ayeka chuckled at the thought of her powerful father sniffling in the pillows over her leaving, but it was good to know that he did care. She waved her hand back at him, causing him to violently clear his throat.

"Is anything wrong your majesty?" Asked one of the knights.

***Ahem** * "Nothing…nothing at all. Let us proceed to our next scheduled meeting shall we?" Azusa responded as he and his guards left the balcony.

For the next several minutes, each family member said their final words of encouragement and best wishes. Ayeka began to weep as she began to walk towards the transport platform so she could board her ship with the guardians following right behind her. As she cleared her eyes from the saline drops, she realized one final thing…

"Hey, wait a minute! Mother! Auntie Funaho! What's the name of this ship? Isn't it considered bad luck to travel on a ship with no name?"

Funaho and Misaki both looked at each other with puzzled looks on their faces. Since the ship was recently created and Ayeka needed transportation quickly, no one thought to name the tree ship.

"Ayeka, it's your ship now. Why don't you name it?" Misaki suggested.

The princess pondered on the suggestion. _Usually a ship is named after someone of importance, but in this instance I can't think of anyone right now. I remember on Earth that ships can be named after an idea as well as a person so what shall I name you? _

As everyone waited for Ayeka to come up with a name, Sasami was getting impatient.

"Y'know Ayeka, for someone who wants to find herself, you still look like a lost soul…"

Lost soul?!? Why you…wait a minute! She said lost soul, but I feel that my soul's been freed. A free soul? That's it!

"I got it! I have a name for the ship!" Ayeka cried out, happy with her choice.

"Great Ayeka, what is it?"

"I shall call her, the '_Alma Libre'_. It means 'free soul' from one of Earth's many languages. Spanish I believe."

"Hmm, an interesting choice. Well done Ayeka." Funaho nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then. I'll contact you once I'm settled on Riza so until then, farewell." 

Tears began to flow once again on the princess' cheeks as the yellow transport beam appeared and enveloped Ayeka and the guardians into the _'Alma Libre'_. Outside, the three women waved goodbye as the ship began to lift off the ground and slowly made its way out of the hanger deck. Misaki began to cry uncontrollably as she grabbed Sasami and nearly choked the life out of her.

"Mommy, please…oxygen!"

Funaho waved as she thought to herself about the journey her stepdaughter was about to take.

_Good luck Ayeka,I know it'll be some time before you come back, but at least you won't be chasing for someone else's dream; it'll be yours and yours only. It doesn't matter if you return as a single or a married woman; rich or poor; reserved or a free spirit. If you can learn anything from this jounrney of self discovery, you'll be a wiser person for it and we'll all be better off for it as well. Take care dear. _

                                                ************************************

TWO DAYS LATER ON THE PLANET RIZA…

"This is Riza space traffic control. We have scanned your vessel, but no ship registry has appeared in our system. Identify yourself. "

"This is the Juraian treeship _'Alma Libre'_. The ship has been recently commissioned. If you kindly check the Juraian ship registry in the last two days, you can verify our ID." Kamidake responded in his monotone voice as he and Azaka handled the ship's navigation and power systems. Ayeka sat back at her command chair, overseeing what the guardians were doing.

"_Roger that. Until then, please transmit your ship's manifest to us. Also, can we talk to the captain of the ship?"_

Ayeka responded, taking over the video screen and appearing herself before the traffic controller. He gave a look of recognition towards the princess, but dismissed it as mere coincidence.

"I am in charge of this vessel, but I hold no official rank…"

"Are you with the Royal Family? This ship appears to be under their registry…"

"I…serve the Royal Family, but at this moment I'm on an extended leave of absence."

"Very well then. Your papers appear to be in order so you can descend to hanger deck 14 on the east continent where our computers will automatically guide you in. However, the dockmaster requires a name for docking registration so please state your name for the record."

With a warm smile, the young woman replied, "I am…_Ayeka._"

                                                                        ***************************************

**Fin.**

**A/N:** Well, I did hinted to some people that this wouldn't be the typical Tenchi Muyo story of boy getting girl or vice versa, so no one should be surprised of what I came up with. I don't know if you want to call this a happy ending so let's just call it an 'agreeable solution.' Instead of forcing a marriage proposal down her throat, I left the doors open for Ayeka to see what the options are for her. Given the sci-fi aspect of TM, her options are unlimited. 

Having to opportunity to write up a story totally devoted to Ayeka has given me a new appreciation towards the princess. To write her up in my mind has made me realized that her character, while very flawed, isn't so bad after all. I would like to thank two of my fellow writers, Bobr and ThunderGod, for reminding me that it's much more challenging to write up a character in a positive, if not a more useful sense, than to ruthlessly bash them. Like I said before, I'll probably never do a T/A story, but my view of the princess isn't as harsh as it once was. Damn, I must be getting sentimental. 

COMMENTS FROM LAST CHAPTER'S REVIEWS:

T-God: You're surprised? I still can't believe I wrote this fic. Heh.

Jon Cook: I was thinking along the lines of having Ayeka telling Seiryo: SAY MY NAME DAMN IT! SAY IT! 

D. Long: Yeah, well seeing that last OVA episode, it looked to me that of the three royals, Funaho looks to be the most rational. Seeing how her own son had problems with accepting his position of a future king, she should be able to sympathize with what Ayeka's going through.  

Bobr: Bob, it's baseball season. You should've expected a curve since you know I like to throw a 'changeup' now and then. Anyway, thank for the proofread on this final chapter.

Rain Child: Frankly, I think a lot of the authors are on vacation since many of us aren't updating as often. Oh well, there's always hope.

Kryo2000: I'm positive that many of us had that parent who refused to let us grow up. Sometimes it's denial because they refuse to see their child grown or sometimes it can be a case of being overprotective, which again does not allow that child to mature for themselves, which Misaki might be accused of doing. 

Shadow: Yeah, I think the spoil and weak princess bit gets played out too often so this is a good change of pace. It also makes her more likeable I think.

Well, that's pretty much it. Although it's not a bad story, I do feel that had I continued right after chapter 2, instead of holding off for two months, it could've been better. Again, I'll let you be the judge. 

There's a slight possibility that I might do a short sequel to this, but that won't happen until late summer. For now, I will be going back to my other to epics: The Trial and Second Time Around. I've been neglecting those two fics way too long. If you have any questions or additional comments, you can email me at a.falc@verizon.net. 

Later, 

Alighthawk


End file.
